


The Hero among the Magicians

by Predator12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predator12/pseuds/Predator12
Summary: We all know the story about Asta and his friends. But what if there's someone who likes to travel and loves magic? But there's more to him than meets the eye. Especially his dagger. . .
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Asta, Midoriya Izuku & Noelle Silva
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Unintentionally Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you’ve already seen my profile, but this is my first fan fiction on Archive of Our Own and I hope you’ve had as much fun reading as I did writing. See you later!

It was an exciting day in the capital of the Clover Kingdom. Many people from all around the kingdom gathered today to take the entrance exam and hopefully become a member of a Knight Squad.

In the Kingdom Clover there exists a total of nine Magic Knights Squads, which are directly under the command of the King and the Wizard King. They are there to ensure that the kingdom is not in fear and chaos. They bring order and protect everyone who cannot defend themselves. Their weapon is Magic.

Magic has been around for a long time. Magic has "Mana" as its main source. Mana exists in nature and in almost everyone. But why not all people? Well that’s because about 20% of humanity has no Mana to use Magic. These people are called "magicless" people and are treated badly by the population. However, people with too little mana or have poor control over their Magic are also mistreated by society.

But today people were young boys and girls more interested in the admission of a Captain from a Magic Knights Squad and therefore must prepare for the exam so that they could give their best in the Testing.

However, we are not interested in the exam itself, but rather in one person.

This person was walking through the streets of the Clover Kingdom. At first glance you could see immediately that this person was a young man. He was maybe no older than 18. He had little to nothing to hide his torso. Just a white worn shirt, split in half in the middle, and a leather vest with a pair of leather straps positioned diagonally to hold his silver and gold dagger on his back. His dagger was labeled with some symbols. Beside his dagger, he had a small bag.

He wore brown trousers that went down to his knees with a large brown belt decorated with symbols. He also had red leather shoes that were free at the front so that everybody could see his toes. In addition, this person wore a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Finally, he wore a green black bandana, which protected his eyes from his long hair and had patterns on it. He had a matching long green black scarf although it is warm today.

‘I wonder what is going on today. It’s been awhile since my last visit in the capital,’ The traveler thought as he slowly walked through the streets wondering what was going on today. His gaze wandered from one stand to another until his eyes were fixed on a large group in front of a large Colosseum. Most of the people there were cheering those, who went inside the coliseum. After a few moments, he looked at his surroundings again and visited other stands and bought a few small snacks from the individual stands. At the third stand he saw an old lady, who sold grilled purple snakeskin. Out of curiosity, he bought a piece and wanted to taste it until a loud voice sounded behind him. "Oh wow, look at that Yuno! Purple snakeskins.” The person behind him came forward and ordered a piece. He took the piece and took a bite. "Mmmh! It tastes good! Here! Take a bite.” His friend behind him shook his head.

"It looks like your friend isn't as big a fan of exotic animals as you are." Both looked questioningly at the person next to them, who quietly chuckle to themself. After few seconds noticed the person the looks from both teens. "Mhm? Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” he held out his hand, “I’m Izuku.” The smaller of the two with the silver-gray hair smiled and returned Izuku's handshake. "I am Asta and this here is my friend and rival Yuno. We are both from the Hage Village.” Asta released Izuku's hand and then Yuno shook Izuku's hand. "Hello, I'm Yuno," Yuno introduced himself.

"Hage? I travelled once or twice through Hage? Tell me, Asta and Yuno, what are you doing here in the capital far away from home? Are you here to visit the capital?” Izuku asked them. Yuno was about to answer, but Asta beat him to it. "We are here to take the entrance exam in order to join a Knight Squad and then I will become the Wizard King" Asta answered excitedly. Izuku was a little surprised, ‘Oh, yeah, that’s right. Today is the annual entrance exam, right? How could I forget this? How many years ago did I watch an entrance exam? Two maybe three years?’ Izuku thought and said, “That sounds great. I guess you want to get going now, so you will not be late, right?” Yuno and Asta nodded in agreement. Izuku looked then at his grilled snakeskin thoughtfully. “Here, I think you guys need the energy more than I do.” Izuku gave them his purple snakeskin, which Yuno politely declined, but Asta took it anyways. “I hope we can meet again on another day and get to know each other better?” "Yes, that sounds great," Yuno said, "It was nice to meet you, Izuku." With that, Asta and Yuno made their way to the Colosseum.

Izuku, on the other hand, still looked around in the capital for a few more minutes until he saw a young woman with long red hair and dark blue eyes. In both hands she carried bags with groceries and in addition she carried a little baby around on her back. There were two other people around them. A boy and a girl. ‘Probably her siblings’, Izuku thought as he watched the little family walk in the streets of the kingdom.

He saw the boy from the family collided with his foot against a loose cobblestone block in the street and fell to the floor. The boy was sitting on the floor, holding his knee with his hands. His face showed that he was in pain.

Both female siblings looked at him and were immediately worried. The oldest put the bags on the floor, kneeled and inspected the injury.

Instinctively, Izuku made his way to the small family to made sure that everything was alright. When he was within earshot of the family, he gently asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Said young woman turned around and looked suspiciously at Izuku. Izuku noticed the look and gently said, "Don't be afraid. I do not want to do anything to you or your siblings. Here let me look.” So Izuku kneeled and looked at the injury. At first glance, Izuku immediately saw that the skin is torn apart. Fortunately, not too deep. "You were lucky today," Izuku said, helping the boy to his feet. "Just disinfect the injury and put a bandage on it, okay?" Izuku picked up the bags from the floor. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!” the girl with the long red hair demanded. Izuku looked at her and tilted his head to one side, which she found somehow cute. "I want to help by carrying the bags," Izuku replied gently. "And anyway, you are a wonderful sister, who wants to help your siblings despite the circumstance. That's why I thought you deserved a break.” Surprised by his answer, she finally asked, “Who are you?”

Izuku grinned slightly, "Izuku, at your service." The oldest sister of the small family smiled and replied, "I am Rebecca Scarlet."

**(Sometime later)**

Izuku was back on the streets of the Clover Kingdom after helping Rebecca with her bags and waving goodbye to the small family.

"Thanks for the help, Izuku. I hope to see you again soon,” said Rebecca as she and her siblings waved back.

Izuku gave Rebecca a big smile, "I hope so too." He waved for the last time and wandered again aimlessly through the streets of the Clover Kingdom. However, after a few minutes, his legs unintentionally took him to the Colosseum. Izuku wondered why he was at the Colosseum, but the sound of a fight made Izuku curious about what exactly was happening inside. He hadn’t been to entrance exam for a long time. So, he sneaked into the Colosseum and made his way to the arena, where the fighting took place. When he sneaked in, he would almost have been spotted by one guard, but thanks to his acrobatic skills, he could hide on the ceiling from the guard until he did his patrol.

It did not take too long for Izuku to find the arena and saw two people fighting each other with magic. He dived into the crowd without any problems, so that no one suspected that he was new in the group.

As the fighting continued, Izuku was looking for his friends. So far, however, he has only found Asta, who watched the fighting intensively. For fun, Izuku stood behind Asta and put his mouth next to his ear. "Boo!"

"Aaahhh!" Asta yelped, luckily, not too loud. He quickly turned around only to see a grinning Izuku behind him. "Izuku! W-what are you doing here?" Asta asked as he wondered how Izuku was in the Colosseum, since he hadn’t seen him before at start of the exam.

"Well, of course, to see the entrance exam and how my new friends are doing," Izuku simply explained. "And? How did it go?"

Asta still wondering how Izuku was here in the Colosseum before telling Izuku how it went for him and Yuno.

"Hush, did that really happen?" Izuku asked and Asta nodded in response. “Well, at least you managed to punch this asshole in the face, " Izuku said as he started to laugh," And were you really attacked by Anti-birds. I thought they were harmless."

"Hey! That’s not funny.” Said Asta as he crossed his arms and pouted like a little child, however, couldn’t stop himself laughing along Izuku.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry,” Izuku apologized, holding up his hands. After a few seconds, the two boys calmed down and watched the fights of the other participants. "Hey Asta?” Izuku said. Asta looked at him, but Izuku still had his eyes on the fighting. "Despite the fact that you may not have magic, I think that someday you will become the Wizard King." Izuku did not have to look at Asta to know that Asta was overjoyed.

Finally, after so many years, Asta finally found someone who believed in him. But the joy was only temporary, because a group of wannabe nobles stood next to Izuku and Asta.

"Hey, what are you doing there with this failure? Don't you know that he has no magic?” Presumably, the leader of the small group asked. Izuku tried to ignore the guy, but to no avail. "You know, maybe you're a failure like your friend next to you.” The leader and his lackeys began to snicker at Izuku and Asta. Izuku gave the leader of the small group a little glare, however they did not stop with their bullying. Izuku had enough of that and said, “I would not call my friend a failure, more a fighter with a noble goal. But what about you. Are you only here so that you can join a Knight Squad and show off? How pathetic. "

The small group suddenly stopped laughing. Everyone in the group starred at Izuku with fear and worry. The leader frowned and it looked like he was ready to explode. "What did you say, nerd?" The leader asked with a malicious aura surrounding him, scaring a bit Asta, but not Izuku.

"Oh? I am sorry, did I stutter? You and your friends are here the real failures,” Izuku replied with a playful grin.

"What did you just call me, broccoli boy?! Do you want to die today or what?!” The leader threatened Izuku.

Izuku still looked at him with the same playful grin and replied in a calm tone, "No thanks. I don’t feel like dying today, but if you are interested, we can fight.”

The leader grinned. “You know what, yes, let us fight. So, I can show you your place.” After that he went into the arena before giving Izuku a glare. "Are you coming, or do you have your pants full?!"

Before Izuku went into the arena, he gave his backpack to Asta and asked, "Hey Asta, would you please take care of my stuff?" Asta nodded. "Great! Thank you very much!” Without hesitation, Izuku went to the arena and was ready to teach this guy a lesson.

When both fighters faced each other, they waited until the captains of the Knight Squads gave the OK for this fight. While both were waiting for the OK, Izuku examined his opponent's appearance. The leader wore average clothes and shoes. He has blond, pointed hair and red eyes. His smile resembled a maniac, however, Izuku doubted that this guy was crazy. That’s was he had a little plan to easily defeat him.

When both fighters got the OK, the blonde already held his grimoire in front of him and was ready to use a spell. But before he could do that, he heard Izuku's voice, "Hey, before you attack, why are we not going to play a game?"

The blonde looked confusedly at Izuku as if he were crazy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to play a simple game with you!"

The leader of the small group watched Izuku in suspicious and asked, "And what game?"

"Simple," Izuku pulled his dagger from behind. "Do you see this dagger?" When Izuku pulled out the dagger, all observers could take a closer look at his weapon. The dagger was mainly gold and silver. The blade was a bit curved. The blade itself was silver and labeled with gold symbols.

When Izuku got his answer in the form of a nod, he hid the dagger behind his back again. "Good, because that's the game," Izuku explained when he pulled out his dagger again, but this time there were ten identical daggers in his hand. "You can choose three daggers from these ten. If the real one is among the three daggers, I win, if not, you win. Deal? "

The blonde did not take long to think. "Ha! I don’t care. Either way you will lose.” He put his grimoire back by his side and waited for Izuku to start the game.

Izuku grinned playfully at him and threw all daggers into the air. No dagger happened to hit Izuku and landed all around him. He pointed a finger at the blonde to provoke him and said, "Your move."

After careful consideration, the blonde decided on a dagger on the right side of Izuku, then a dagger on his left, and then a dagger that was directly in front of him. Izuku held all three daggers in his hand and asked playfully, "Are you satisfied with your decision?"

"Yes, yes, yes, can we continue? I want to see your miserable face when you realize that I can even win in your stupid games. Anyway, how do I know if I won? "

Izuku smiled and threw instantly a dagger at him. Out of reflex, the blonde closed his eyes and waited until the dagger hit him. However, he felt nothing painful, just a slight blow to his chest. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again to see that the dagger has not pierced him and saw instead sand under his feet. "W-what the hell was that?!"

"This is how we find out whether you won or not." Izuku explained in a calm voice to his opponent.

"What the fuck?! That’s bullshit! Do you want me to lose my balls?! "

"Maybe." Izuku said before deliberately throwing the second dagger on his genital between his legs.

The blonde shot his hands down in reflex, even though the dagger turned into sand when it met his body. The blonde gave a relieved sigh and realized something. He saw that there was only one dagger left in Izuku’s hand and laughed uncontrollably, "I told you I would win. You only have one dagger left. No one has ever defeated me, and you know why, because I am unbeatable and will be the Wizard King!”

Izuku was tired of this guy and threw the last dagger without warning next to his face. Fortunately, the dagger did not hurt his face, but cut off some hair. The blonde stopped laughing and stared at Izuku with wide eyes.

It only took him some seconds to understand what just happened. “This dagger… didn’t turn… into sand...?"

In response, Izuku walked past him and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for the shock, but it seems like you just lost," and continued his way to pick up his dagger.

The blonde clenched his hands and said, "What the hell?! You cheated! That can't be the real thing!” All Izuku did was get his dagger out of the wall he was aiming at and turned with a calm expression on his face.

"Look behind you," Izuku suggested, before snapping his fingers. The blonde turned behind him and could still see how the daggers on the ground turned into sand. All except the one in Izuku’s hand.

Speechless, he quickly turned around again and held his grimoire in front of him. "HA! Do you really think I would give up so easily? Never!” His grimoire was already glowing with red magic. “Die!”

Before he could attack, Izuku threw his dagger at lightning speed on his opponent. The dagger pierced his foot slightly and it took a while for the blonde's brain to register the pain in his body. The blonde cried out in pain without realizing that his magic was gone, and his grimoire fell on the ground beside him. Izuku quickly went to his blonde opponent and gave him a right hook in the face. The blow knocked him out and made him fly two to three meters away.

Izuku retrieved his dagger and magicians came out to heal the wounded boy with their magic.

Izuku looked around the arena to see how everyone was amazed how easily Izuku defeated his opponent. Izuku stretched out his arms and bowed in front of the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen! I thank you very much for watching this fun and enjoyable fight. I also hope that this showed you that you should not be a bad loser. Otherwise you get the same punishment as this guy there,” Izuku pointed with his dagger at the unconscious blonde. "Without further delay I hope that we will see each other again soon!" Izuku bowed and then turned to the captains' seats. Izuku bowed again and returns to where he was with Asta before the fight.

What Izuku did not know was that he had impressed some of the captains with his performance. But very few of the captains believed that they have seen Izuku somewhere before.

‘Hmm, the boy seems familiar. Anyways, why haven’t I already seen him at the start of this stupid trial,’ the Black Bulls captain Yami Sukehiro thought as he watched Izuku submerged in the crowd of participants. ‘Could it be that he sneaked in? If so, then I need to act fast.’

When Izuku found Asta, he handed him his backpack and said, "I'm going crazy! Izuku, that was so cool! How did you know he would play along? "

"I didn't know," replied Izuku. "I thought I could make the fight a little more exciting."

"So...," Izuku began. "What do we do now?"

**(A few fights later)**

So Izuku and Asta watched the other fights together including the one fight with Yuno, though it did not take him too long to defeat his opponent. When all the fighting was over, William Vangeance, Squad Leader of the Golden Dawn, announced, “The exam is over. The examinees, whose numbers are called, please come forward."

The participants emerged individually and were ready to be selected by a Knight Squad. If not, they must go back home.

And this is how it started. Few to hardly any candidates were selected. If they were selected, it is usually just one Knight Squad. All but Yuno. All the leaders of the individual Knight Squad wanted him in their group, but Yuno decided for the Golden Dawn.

Next came Asta, who unfortunately wasn’t chosen by any of the Knight Squads.

"No... It cannot be... No way..." Asta thought as he clenched his hands.

Izuku looked sadly at Asta and shook his head. ‘Why can't most people see that people without magic can also be great and brave fighters,’ Izuku thought.

"It's no wonder either." Izuku and Asta suddenly looked up where the voice came from. The voice belonged to none other than Yami Sukehiro, the captain of the Black Bulls. "Even if you are a strong fighter, none of us know what kind of strength is behind it and nobody will raise their hand."

"We expect magical powers from a magical knight," said Yami, and to show his point of view, he let his magic run wild. The tremendous pressure created by his magic amazed everyone in the arena and some were even scared of the force. Everyone except Izuku, who watched the interaction between Asta and Yami with interest.

Suddenly, Yami jumped off down into the arena and headed straight for Asta. “Nobody wants to have a brat like you with no magical power. That is the reality,” Yami said. "So, despite having no magic and despite being in front of me, can you still say that you want to be the Wizard King?"

Perhaps Yami frightened Asta a little and sweated slightly from the enormous pressure of his magic, but he will never give up. "E-Even if I can't join a Knight Squad today," Asta spoke up, "one day I'll become the Wizard King!"

Yami looked at Asta with the same intense face as before. Suddenly, he stopped releasing his magic and started to laugh out loud. "You are funny! Come in my Squad."

If anyone wondered if Asta was broken at that point, then yes, he was broken. Asta was surprised to be accepted by a Magic Knight Squad, but a Squad with this guy as the leader gave him the final blow. "Huh?!"

"And you!" Yami pointed a finger at Izuku. "I would like to have you in my Squad too. The game earlier was imaginative, I must say a fun way to defeat your enemy."

Before Izuku could explain that he didn’t want to join a Knight Squad, Yami explained, “Remember, you can’t decline my offer.” Baffled by this guy, Izuku wanted to say something, anything to explain his situation, but was once again interrupted, this time by the Golden Dawn Captain, William Vangeance. "Yami, you can't just put a candidate in your Squad without letting him decide," William explained.

Yami turned around and faced William. "Eh? Whom? Him?" Yami pointed to Asta. "I thought you didn't even want the brat." Shaking his head William pointed with his own fingers at Izuku. Yami then pointed to Izuku, "What? Him? Why?” William was still looking at Yami with his still relaxed and mysterious smile, that he had all the time. Already knowing he will never get an answer from this guy. "You know what, forget what I said. So, who of us still wants the boy?” In response William Vangeance and Fuegoleon Vermillion, captain of the Scarlet Lion, raised their arms. "Wait... you too?" Yami looked at Fuegoleon with curiosity. In the end he just groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Okay. Kid, which Squad do you want to join? And make it quick or else I will kill you.”

Scared from his threat, Izuku thought what to do. He only went into the Colosseum to see his new friends and to watch the entrance exam. He never wanted to be a Magic Knight in the first place. But thought about the possibilities of having a new adventure as a Magic Knight and Izuku was always ready for a new adventure.

How does the saying go again, ‘For everything there is a first time.’

Sighing, Izuku carefully considered in which Knight Squad he wanted to join. He wanted to be with at least one of his new friends, that meant he won’t join the Scarlet Lion. Now he needed to decide, whether to join the Black Bulls or the Golden Dawn. ‘Which one of them will I join,’ Izuku thought still deciding between those two Squads. He could join the Black Bulls, since Asta probably needed more help than Yuno in controlling his power.

With his mind made up, Izuku came forward and stood in front the other two captains, from the Golden Dawn and Crimson Lion. He bowed and said, “I’m sorry, however I won’t join any of your Squads, however I will join the Black Bulls. Thank you for your interest in me.” Both Captains were disappointment that Izuku didn’t join their Squads but accepted his decision.

“Hahaha! I can’t breathe! Hahaha!” Yami on the one hand laughed his ass off that even his cigarette fell to the ground and held his stomach with one arm. With his other arm, he patted Asta’s back with powerful hits. Asta on the other hand felt uncomfortable by the laughing and the powerful hits from his new Squad leader. “I would never expect anyone to want to join my Squad freely. Hahaha!” After few minutes Yami managed to control his breathing and calmed down. “Okay, that’s enough. Can we continue with this stupid entrance exam?”

So Yami and the other Captains continued with their search for other recruits for their Squads. During this time, Asta and Izuku talked with each other, but were observed by an Anti-bird, which made wide eyes at Izuku.

**(Time skip to the evening)**

When the entrance exam was over, the remaining candidates, who were not admitted, went home. Asta and Izuku went to the maintenance rooms, where they waited for their squad leader, who will take them to the headquarters from the Black Bulls, to arrive. As they waited, they saw Yuno approaching them with a small smile on his face.

“Yuno!" Greeted Asta his friend and rival. "You at the Golden Dawn. Me at the Black Bull. Our competition starts now!"

"Yes," Yuno began to say. "Who of us will-" Suddenly Asta's stomach growled loudly. Without saying anything, he ran away hopefully to find the nearest bathroom quickly as he cursed Izuku for giving him his purple snakeskin.

While Izuku and Yuno watched Asta ran away, they both spotted someone following Asta to the bathrooms. Already knowing what was going to happen.

“Should I take care of it or do you want to do it?” Izuku asked Yuno. Yuno nodded slightly, “I will take care of it,” and went after Asta.

As Izuku watched Yuno set out to help Asta, he began to look for his and Asta’s new Squad leader.

After only a few steps, Izuku was stopped by a person he knew all too well. The Blonde from his fight before.

“Hmm? Can I help you?” Izuku asked politely. The blonde only snarled at Izuku and had this same malicious aura from before.

“You think you are better than me? Eh? Just because you won today doesn't mean you're better than me! Just wait, we're going to have another fight and I'm going to win.” The blonde spoke angrily.

Izuku gave him only the same playful grin, the same grin during their fight against each other and the blonde began to hate that grin from the depths of his soul. "If you want, we can fight against each other again," Izuku replied as he walked in the other direction. "But I never catch your name before. My name is Izuku."

“I don't care what your name is, nerd! I am Katsuki Bakugou and I will be the best Wizard King that ever existed!” Katsuki said with pride and determination.

“All right, Katsuki. Until next time,” Izuku casually said and continued to search for his Squad leader. Katsuki on the other hand just growled at him as he walked away and murmured something about showing Izuku his place underneath him.

It took Izuku only a few minutes to find Yami and his two companies, who came with him.

“Finally. You are here. Now we can– Wait, where is your friend?” Yami asked the newest member from the Black Bulls.

“Last time I saw him, he went to the bathrooms. Should I get him?”

“Nah, we will just wait. He won’t need a lot of time, right?” Yami waited patiently but his patient was quickly gone as Asta came six minutes after Izuku.

“You have the courage to make me wait. How long have you been on the toilet?” Yami asked with a threatened tone.

“Well, the _‘thing’_ was incredibly long! About as long and large-!” Asta was cut off by Yami effortlessly holding his head with one hand.

"I don't have time for your dirty details! Who the hell wants to talk about these things?!” Yami looked at his company with the dirty blonde hair. “Finral! Bring us back home!”

“Right-o,” replied Finral and took out his grimoire in order to open a portal for them.

“W-What’s that?” Asta questioned as he tried to break free from the iron grip from his Squad leader.

“Since you can’t magically fly, you’re going to have to learn some transport magic, too. Oh wait. You don’t have any kind of magic!” Yami laughed at his own joke while Asta still tried to break free.

“Sorry to interrupt your _‘fun’_ , Yami, but can we already go? I can’t keep this portal open any longer!” Finral explained as he visibly struggled to keep the portal open.

“Who do you think you’re ordering around?” Yami demanded angrily. “Keep going and surpass your limits.” Then he stretched his arms backwards and said, "Let’s go," and threw Asta through the portal. After he threw Asta through the portal, he went to the portal, however before he could go through the portal, he looked past his shoulder at Izuku and asked in his usual threatened tone, “Are you coming or what?”

Izuku nodded excitedly and walked through the portal, ready to face his new adventure.


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuk and Asta are going to meet their new Squad Members! What's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't expect people to like my first story. Thank you for everyone, who read and left a kudos on this story! Thank you very much! Have fun reading!

The first thing Izuku saw, after he went through the portal, created by Finral, was Asta laying face first in the ground of a forest. While Izuku helped Asta to his feet, Yami and his other two companies came through the portal as well.

“Where are we?” Asta asked as he thanked Izuku for helping him. As he dusted himself off, he looked around to see, where they were. When his gaze was directed forward, he saw a large multi-story house with a strange design, as some parts of the house are larger than others. When Asta saw the house, a small smile formed on his face. "This is the Black Bulls’…” began Asta as he inspected the house in amazement. “Headquarter!”

“Awesome, right?” Yami said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. “It's actually quite run-down.”

“From now on, we’re also going to be…” Asta began running towards the doors of the basis.

“H-Hey, Asta, no need to rush!” Despite hearing Izuku’s voice, Asta kept running towards the main doors and stopped right in front of them. Asta took a quick glance at the doors, which weren’t really that memorable, and prepared himself to greet his new squad members.

Without warning, he swung open the doors and introduced himself, "I am Asta from the Hage Village! It’s nice to meet you all and -!” Asta was cut off by an explosion that sent him back towards his friend Izuku and the others, who were by his side.

“Oh no… Not again…,” said Finral as he tried to suppress a tired sigh.

“Does this happen quit often?” Izuku asked as he wondered, why he felt magic coming from the building despite the people behind the flames.

“You have no idea,” explained Finral as he rubbed his eyes in frustration and murmured; “Almost every single day there’s something going on.”

Yami stepped forward and turned around to meet the gazes from his two new recruits. “Welcome to the lowest ranked and absolute worst Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls!”

As Asta was back at his feet, he prepared himself to charge again. “Asta, before you go, just wait -!” However, Izuku’s warning felt on deaf ears as Asta tried again to go inside the building in order to greet his new Squad Members. What Asta didn’t expect, was a big fireball coming towards him. Luckily, he dodged in time. Right after he dodged the fireball, the fire died down a bit and Asta along Izuku saw a bunch of people doing different things. Two boys were fighting each other, another boy was looking at a picture of presumably his sister with a nosebleed, a small woman was eating a mountain of food, a young woman with red hair was waking up from her hangover from probably last night and the last person was a huge man sitting patiently on a couch, but the thing was that smoke came out of his mouth.

“You ate my pudding! Now prepare to die!” The person with the sunglasses said as he tried to ‘kill’ his friend with the messy blonde hair.

“I’m not prepared, but okay!” The messy blonde guy said as he dodged every attack from the other guy.

“Ugh! What about all the noises?! Can’t you guys keep it down!” The young woman with the red hair said as she held her head in pain.

“You are as beautiful as an angel today, my little Marie” The guy with the nosebleed said as he turned and screamed, “Keep it down, you idiots! Don’t you see I’m busy with looking at my sister!”

The small woman with black hair just sat at a table and kept eating her food like there was nothing going on around here. The huge man still sat patiently on the couch and produced smoke out of his mouth.

“There’re at it again. Seriously?” Finral said in a tired tone and had also a tired face.

Izuku watched the interaction between those people in amusement and wondered what kind of personality they got. Asta, on the other hand, was scary, however, gathered enough courage to introduce himself again. “I’m Asta from the Hage Village! It’s nice to meet all of you! I hope we can be good Teammates and one day I will become the Wizard King!” Asta screamed in an explosive and determinative tone. As Asta looked at his new Squad Members again, nobody had acknowledged his presence nor listened to him as if they were in their own world right now. “B-B-But-!” Asta was cut again, but this time by Izuku.

“I think you should let the Captain do the introducing,” Izuku suggested as he held Asta’s shoulder and pointed behind them.

As the unknown Members of the Black Bulls kept doing their thing, Yami grew sick and added magic into his hand. “Quite breaking stuff already!” Next thing they all know, was a big explosion that destroyed the wall behind Yami. As the people in the room finally acknowledged the presence of their captain, they immediately ran to him and asking him a lot of question at the same time.

“Haha! I see, you missed me that much,” The Captain of the Black Bulls said before he gave each of them a death glare. “Now Shut the Fuck Up!” Like puppets, they sat in a straight line and waited for their captain to speak again. “Good, as you can see, we’re back and have two of three new recruits. So please, try not to kill them,” pointed at Izuku and Asta,” Your turn.”

Izuku gave Asta the lead. “I’m Asta from the Hage Village! It’s nice to meet all of you! I hope we can be good Teammates and one day I will become the Wizard King!” Asta introduced himself in his usual explosive and loud tone

“Has anybody told you that your voice doesn’t fit with your body?” Yami Sukehiro commented as he lazily took another cigarette from his pocket and lit it up.

After Yami gave Asta his comment, there were others from his new Squad Members like the guy with the sunglasses. “Hage? Seriously? Is this not on the fringes of the Kingdom?”

“Whatever. You,” Yami looked at Izuku, “You’re next.”

“Right, thank you,” Izuku thanked his new Captain and cleared his throat. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m Izuku and I’m a traveler. I hope that we will have a good time together and thank you for having me in your Squad.” Izuku bowed.

“Alright that’s enough. Finral introduce them to the Squad,” Yami ordered as Finral nodded.

“Right! Let’s begin with…him!” Finral pointed at the Black Bull Member right next to him. “This is Gordon Agrippa. He’s pretty gloomy and you will never know what he’s thinking, but he’s a good guy.”

“Nice to meet you and I also hope we can be good friends.” Gordon said in a soft voice, almost as if he was whispering.

“And next we have Vanessa Enoteca,” Finral pointed at the young woman. “She’ll get in your face when she’s drunk, but she’s a good person.”

“I won’t get in anyone’s face,” Said woman defended herself. Then looked at Asta, “So, you’re from Hage… Isn’t that a small village at the outskirt of the kingdom?” Suddenly, she stood up and approached Asta. “To come from far away home and join the Magic Knights. You must’ve worked really hard, little boy.” Next, she approached Izuku with a seducing smile, the same she used on Asta, “And you, a traveler? You travel through the Clover Kingdom in your free time? I must say that sounds lovely. How about I give both of you a special treat?”

Asta blushed a little and was conflicted by her teasing, since he loved Sister Lily, the nun, who raised him and Yuno since they were little, however, Izuku wasn’t affected by her teasing. Not a little. “Thanks, I like travelling a lot. You will never know, what the world can offer you and by the way I have not only travelled in the Clover Kingdom. Even outside the borders.” Everyone in the room was surprised by Izuku’s statement.

Vanessa said in a surprised tone, “My, you must’ve seen a lot of things then. I hope you can tell us more about your stories later.” After that, her face formed into a frown as she held a hand in front of her mouth, to try to suppress the urge to vomit. Unfortunately, the urge to vomit was greater and she couldn’t stop it anymore. Izuku, luckily, stepped aside and patted her back slightly. “There, there, let it all out,” Izuku comforted her as she muttered a “Thank You”.

“Anyway, let’s continue with the introduction, shall we?” Finral spoke up as he decided which one, he should introduce next.

“Me! Me!” The guy with the blonde hair stood up and pointed at him. “I want next!”

Not irritated by his outburst, Finral continued, “This is Luck Voltia. He’s a big fan of fighting and is obsessed with battles, but he’s a good guy.”

“Nice to meet ya!” Luck greeted the new recruits. Suddenly, he approached Asta and Izuku with an exciting face. “Say, do you like fighting?

Scared, Asta answered weakly, “Y-Yeah, sure….” Izuku, however, replied with a calm tone, “I don’t like to fight, but, if the situation calls for it, then I will gladly fight.”

“That’s fantastic! Wanna fight? Wanna fight?” Luck asked Izuku and Asta at the same time as he punched in the air in anticipation.

“Hey,” A voice said next to Asta and Izuku. Both turned to the voice and saw a picture of a little girl in front of their faces, “Look. This is my little sister Marie. She’s an angel, right?” Both nodded in agreement. “If one of you lay a finger on her, I will kill you!” The brother of Marie threatened Asta, who was beyond scary, and Izuku, who smiled at his threats against him. Izuku guaranteed, “Don’t worry. I doubt Asta nor me will do something to your sister. As long she has a brother like you, I believe she will be fine.”

“This is Gauche Adlai. As you can see, he’s little obsessed with his sister, but he’s a good guy.” Finral assured Asta, who was still afraid of him.

Next, he pointed at the little woman, who right now ate a muffin, “This is Charmy Pappitson. She’s a food fanatica, that’s way she eats a lot, but she’s a good person.” Finral introduced her as she muffled a “Nice to meet you!”.

The next person Finral introduced was the huge man, “This is Grey. I don’t know much about him, but he’s a good guy.” 

“And next we have Magna Swing. He may seem like a criminal, but he’s a good guy,” Finral said as Magna gave Asta and Izuku a glare, which had an effect on Asta, but not on Izuku. After Magna, Finral introduced himself, “And I’m Finral Roulacase. I’m very popular. Especially among the girls.” Finally, he pointed at the last member of Black Bulls, the captain himself. “Last, but not least, the Captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro!” 

As Asta wondered, why Finral didn’t call Yami a good person, Yami said, “We have more members, however, they are either on a mission, taking a break or slacking off. Try to get along with them.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Both Izuku and Asta said at the same time.

“Whatever,” Yami then looked back at the members, who were still sitting on the ground, “Put them to work, but don’t kill them. Understood?” 

“Yes, Sir!” The Black Bulls Members said as Magna stood up and pointed a finger at both Asta and Izuku. 

“Did you hear that? Mister Yami want to see you guys work and I’ll gladly execute his commands,” Magna said as he tilted his head to the side as he sensed that Asta was a little terrified of him. “What’s wrong, kiddo? Are you scared? No wonder, since I don’t sense any Mana from you,” Magna began to speak as he intensely watched Asta’s reaction, “And you’re coming from Hage? You’re far away from home, aren’t you? In addition, you’re a new member of the Black Bulls?” Magna watched Izuku, who, unlike Asta, wasn’t scared of him. “I don’t know how you guys managed to convince Mister Yami to let you guys join the Black Bulls, but if you want one of these things,” Pointed at his own Black Bull Rope, “Then you need to show me, Mister Yami’s Right Hand, the best among the best, Magna Swing, that you’re worthy of it!” 

“Yes, please! What do I need to do?!” Asta screamed at the top of his lungs while Izuku observed the situation in interest. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for initiation!” Magna announced.

**(Few Minutes later)**

It didn't take long for all the members, including the captain, of the Black Bulls to go outside and gather in front of the Black Bulls’ headquarter. They also brought a couch outside. 

While everyone except Magna and Asta were waiting for the initiation to begin, Izuku noticed that the building behind him was repairing itself. ‘As I thought, the building is made of Magic. However, the real question is, who or what is controlling it?’ Izuku thought and remind himself to ask someone in the Black Bulls that question later.

“Alright! Let’s begin the initiation!” Magna announced and pointed at the recruit from Hage. “You! Kid from Hage. You’re first!”

So, the initiation for Asta began. First, Magna ordered Asta to do exercises such as Push-Ups, Sit-Ups and even hitting a stone with his forehead. Meanwhile, the other members of the Black Bulls, who were watching the initiation of Asta, were talking with each other. 

“Argh, here we go again,” Vanessa moaned as she placed her head in one hand. “Why is Magna doing this stupid initiation again? Why can’t I go to sleep?”

“I don’t think it’s stupid! It looks so funny, but I want to do it too!” Luck complained.

While the members were talking, Izuku noticed Finral taking out his grimoire and opened it.

“Okay, I guess that’s enough;” Magna said lazily.

“Really?! Can I get my robe now?!” Asta asked with sparkling eyes.

“Not even close!” Magna explained. “You’re a kid from the country land. That’s not gonna be that easy. Now there’s one trial left!” Magna then opened his grimoire and readied a spell. “You can use whatever you want as long as you can dodge or block my attacks, then you pass the initiation. Got it?!” Asta nodded enthusiastically.

Magna created a small fireball in his right hand and with his other he took out a baseball bat, which was made of fire, of his grimoire. At the same time Asta took out his sword out of his grimoire, which amazed some of the Black Bulls Members. “Die!” Magna let out a battle cry as he began shooting multiple small fireballs at Asta, which he dodged effortlessly. “Tch! Alright, my last attack! [Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball]!” Magna threw the fireball like a Pitcher in a baseball game at Asta, which had significant more mana than the others.

Suddenly, Izuku saw, how Asta’s body tensed and saw an expression of fear on his face. Izuku reached for his dagger but his instincts told him to wait. As if his instincts were right, Asta blocked the attack with the flat side of his sword and hurled the attack back to its owner. Magna hadn’t enough time to dodge, however, to cancel his own magic, so that he didn’t get too much damage. Still his magic caused an explosion. 

“Whoa!” Some of the Black Bulls members exclaimed as they watched the explosion in amazement. 

“Hmm… It’s been a while since I didn’t need to save a recruit,” Finral said as he put his grimoire away. 

Meanwhile Izuku watched Asta as he looked at his sword in surprise and amazement. ‘I guess, he didn’t know about his power as well,’ Izuku thought.

“You little bastard!” A voice from the flames, created by the explosion, screamed and out of the flames came Magna forward. “You little bastard. You didn’t only block my attack but sent it back at me! Luckily, I managed to cancel my magic, otherwise I would be dead.” And he began to run. “You… You…,” Magna repeated as he quickly approached Asta. When he got in front of Asta, he held him by his shoulders and hid his eyes behind his hair.

Asta’s body trembled in fear.

“You… You’re not half bad!” Magna said and then patted Asta on his back. “Oh man, I didn’t expect you to send my magic back at me, kiddo!” 

“I-It’s Asta!”

“Sorry I made fun of you for being from the country. I’m too from the country. In fact, I’m from Rayaka Village.” Magna apologized as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“Whoa, really? Rayaka is further away than Hage! Asta joked while Magna felt offended.

“By the way, you were right about one thing. I don’t have any magical power at all.” Asta admitted nervously.

“Wait, seriously?” Magna asked in disbelief. “You don’t have any magical power, but still could threw my attack back at me?”

“Y-Yes…” answered Asta a little scary.

“That’s… Thar’s even more awesome! You are a real man!” Magna said with an exciting in his eyes.

“Okay, before you guys celebrate, we got one more,” said the Captain of the Black Bulls as he pointed at Izuku behind him. 

“I guess it’s my turn, right?” Izuku asked as he stepped forward. “Will I do the same things as Asta did?"

“No,” Yami explained. “You’ll fight against Luck.”

Everyone was surprised by Yami’s request. “Mister Yami, I don’t think that’s a good idea. What happens if he dies?” Magna questioned.

“Don’t worry he’ll be fine.” Yami guaranteed. “And put out the damn fire before it burns down the entire forest!”

It didn’t take long for the next initiation to begin. Both combatants were standing in front of each other. 

“May I ask, what we’re going to do again?” Izuku asked his superior.

Yami took his cigarette away from his mouth and replied, “You guys are going to fight each until one of you can’t fight anymore or give up. Understood?” Both combatants nodded in understanding.

Izuku bowed and said, “I hope we can still be friends after this fight and good luck!”

“Yeah, good luck too,” Luck said with an exciting smile. “Too bad we can’t fight without killing each other.”

Izuku pulled out his dagger, took a fighting stance and asked in curiosity, “You wouldn’t kill me or anyone in a fight, right?"

“Maybe~?” Luck replied in a cheerful voice, ignoring Izuku’s frown and created lighting underneath his feet. 

“Begin!” Magna, obviously the referee, screamed.

Without warning, Luck dashed forward towards Izuku in a blink of an eye, however instead attacking him Luck ran around Izuku in circles in order to confuse his opponent. Izuku realized what Luck’s plan was and created a sand dome around him. “[Sand Magic: Sand Dome]!”

“What are you doing?! Don’t hide from me!” Luck screamed in excitement as he attacked Izuku’s Sand Dome with his lighting underneath his feet, but what he didn’t know was that his speed and the strength of his lighting was enough to break through Izuku’s defense easily. Luck somehow managed to get a hit on Izuku’s stomach, though he didn’t only hit Izuku, but cut him in half!

When Luck landed on the ground, he stopped in his tracks and turned with a shocked expression to the lifeless and bloody body of Izuku. Not only him, but the rest of the Black Bulls had a shocked and scared expression as well. Even the two secret spectators were shocked. Especially the Anti-Bird, who closed its eyes, not believing that this happened right in front of it. 

“M-Mister Yami, you said he wouldn’t die!” Magna asked as he looked at the Captain of the Black Bulls, who wasn’t fazed at all by the death of Izuku. “Mister Yami! Haven’t you heard what I said?!”

“Shut up!” Yami glared at Magna since he was getting on his nerves. “He isn’t dead. Just wait.”

Dumbfounded by his answer, Magna turned back to where Luck was standing and hoping Yami was right about Izuku being not dead or else they all will be going to jail. 

While Luck was still staring at Izuku’s corpse, he muttered, “I killed him… I really killed him…”

Unfortunately, in his shock he couldn’t sense that something sprang out of the ground behind him. When Luck heard the ground behind him breaking, he quickly turned to face whatever it was, though too late. Someone grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the ground. Luck felt something cold and sharp pressing against his throat, not deep enough to cause any cuts and injuries. Meanwhile he didn’t notice that his lighting underneath his feet vanished.

“Checkmate,” The person, who was pinning Luck, said as Luck turned his head slightly in order to see the face of the person behind him. When he saw the face from his attacker, he asked in surprise, “I-I-Izuku?! You’re alive?! How?!” 

In response Izuku simply grinned and calmly explained, “Well, it was actually simple” Pointed at his fake body, which turned into sand and a hole appeared when all the sand was gone. In surprise, Luck’s jaw felt to the ground. “I already knew, what you were going to do, when you began running around me in circles. You tried to provoke me to strike first and then you would just dodge my attack and hit me from behind me while my back was unprotected, right?”

Surprised and amazed, Luck nodded, “Yeah! How did you know?”

Izuku helped Luck to his feet. “If you travel as much as I did, you will meet dangerous people on your way. Some even want to kill you. That’s why I created sand around me as a distraction in order to summon a doppelganger and dug a hole and waited for the right moment” Izuku then stretched out his hand for a handshake “Anyway, a good fight! Hope we can fight again soon!” Suddenly , as Luck accepted the handshake, Izuku lowered his face near Luck’s and asked in a sweet tone. “By the way, you didn’t really plan to kill me, right?”

Luck knew that some people would say that Izuku’s smile was cute and handsome, but when he asked that question, Luck felt terrified, like the time, when somebody made jokes about Mary, but this time it was at him directed. Quickly, he answered. “W-Well, you see that is a kind of a habit of me, since I like fighting a lot.” Once Izuku received his answer, he slowly let go of Luck’s hand, still having this same sweet smile. Thinking he was going to kill him now, Luck closed his eyes and held up his hands in protection, “And please don’t kill me. I still want to live and fight!” After seconds passed, Luck felt his heart still beating. He opened his eyes only to see Izuku’s soft gaze and patted him on his shoulder, letting out a chuckle. “Calm down, will ya? You won’t die today! Here as a reward I will tell you a story of one of my many fights during my traveling. Deal?” In response, Luck had an exciting look on his face as he nodded eagerly.

While Izuku told Luck about one of his fights on his journeys through the Clover Kingdom and beyond, they didn’t notice that they were observed by the other members from the Black Bulls.

“I really thought for a moment that Izuku was killed and we all would lose our job.” Magna sighed in relief. “But why did you wanted Izuku to fight against Luck, Mister Yami?” 

Yami took out his cigarette, “Well, Luck wanted to do the initiation too. So, I thought why not.” But that wasn’t the only reason. ‘This kid is sure something. I don’t think anybody has noticed, but he managed to stop Luck’s magic from working. Like the blonde kid from the entrance exam before.’

“Hey, Greenie! Come over here!” Izuku stopped talking, which disappointed Luck a little, and turned around to see Magna waving him over. “Come here and get your robe!”

Quick both Izuku and Asta were standing at attention in front of Magna. “Alright! You have shown us that you guys are able to be Black Bulls Members.” Magna said to the new recruits as he pulled out two robes with the Black Bull Symbol from behind his back. “Congratulation! You’re now officially a part of the Black Bulls!” When he had finished speaking, almost everyone cheered for Izuku and Asta. 

Asta was the first to take his robe. “I’m now a Black Bull too…,” Asta whispered to himself as he put his robe on.

Next Izuku took his robe and put it on. “And how do we look?” Izuku asked for both him and Asta as he laughed a little. “I still would like a green one.” Some chuckled at Izuku’s little joke.

“And as little reward for your hard work,” Vanessa said as she held a wand in her hand. Both on Izuku’s scarf and Asta’s headband appeared the Black Bull Symbol. 

Asta looked in astonish. “Wow! Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you very much.” Izuku thanked her as well.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough for today. Magna show those two their rooms.” Yami ordered as he already went ahead in order to get some little sleep.

“Yes, Mister Yami!” Magna looked back at the newest members. “You heard him. Come on!”

The trio went back to the Black Bulls’ Headquarter and it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination.

“And this is your rooms,” Magna opened a room and pointed at Asta. Then he opened the next room, which was located on the left side of Asta’s room. “And this is your room, Izuku.”

“Thank you,” Izuku went inside his new room as did Asta.

“Wow, my own room…,” Asta whispered as he slowly looked around his room.

“Of course, my room is twice bigger and-cleaner then-.“ Magna began to brag about his room, however got interrupted by Asta. “I can’t believe it! My own room! At the orphan I hadn’t my own room. We all needed to share a room. It was sometimes annoying to sleep in the same room, but it was fun too. Only, if Sister Lily has slept with us in the same room, then it would have been perfect!” Asta explained as he enthusiastically began to unpack his stuff.

“Jeez, if you love your family that much, then you should write a letter to them.” Magna suggested. “You know, let them know that you’re okay.” Then went to Izuku’s room. “And what about you? What do you think about your room?”

Izuku was already finished unpacking his belongings and began cleaning his room as well, “It’s alright, I guess. It’s not my first time having my own room. Some were even worse than this.”

There was an awkward silence between Magna and Izuku Neither one knew what to say.

“Well, I guess I will see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight!” Magna said and walked away.

When Magna was gone, Izuku closed his door and took out a book from his bag called ‘The Journey around the World Part 2’. “I think It’s time to continue working on my story.” Izuku said to no one in particular. He opened the book, flipped to the last page, where he left off, and continued to write his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Was this chapter better than the last one? Or worse? Please tell me in the comments! By the way, I wanted to say I will try to upload a new chapter every Tuesday, but I can't promise anything. So, please have mercy! Anyway, have a good day/Goodnight! Ciao!


	3. A Noble Among the Bulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if somebody join the Black Bulls against their will? They would hate it, probably. But what if they meet Izuku? Let's find that out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you have a great day! Because I had a great day and that's way I will upload another chapter. I know I said every Tuesday, but I was so motivated, so here we go! The next chapter will still be uploaded on Tuesday!

When morning came, the birds chirped, the forest animals awoke from their peaceful sleep and an Asta ran out of his room into the corridor to start his first day as a Black Bull Member. Unfortunately, he ran into a stone pillar that was in front of his room, unlike yesterday. The noise had caused his neighbor to investigate the situation in the corridor.

"Asta!" Is everything okay?" Izuku asked, already in his daily clothes and ready to start the day.

"Everything's fine!" Just ran into something." Asta reassured him as he rubbed his head to stop the pain and stood up. He looked at where ran into and asked his friend beside him, "Say, Izuku, what this pillar always there?"

Before Izuku could answer Asta's question, a familiar biker magician approached them. "What's up? I hope you are ready for today's activity." Before Asta or Izuku could ask, what they were going to do, Magna turned around not waiting for an answer and said over his shoulder, "Great! Now follow me!"

Not to be left alone, they quickly hurried up and went after Magna to wherever he was going. During their walk through the corridors of the base, Asta asked his senior the same question he asked his friend a few moments ago. "Excuse me, Magna, sir, but this morning something strange happened. A pillar was in front of my room. How is that possible?"

Magna looked briefly at Asta and answered, "Don't worry about it. It happens often since the base reshape itself occasionally. If you live here long enough you won't notice it."

"O-Okay," while Asta received his answer, Izuku wanted to ask who or what was causing it but waited a little longer. Nonetheless, he asked something else, "Excuse me, Sir, may I ask where we are going?"

"Why? I'm gonna show you guys our amazing base, of course. Feel honored, newbies." Magna began to speed up his walking until he ran. "Come on, follow me!" The new recruits both followed in the same pace as Magna in order to keep up.

First, they visited the cafeteria, which was surprisingly empty except for a little woman, who peacefully ate her food.

"This is our cafeteria," Magna presented Izuku and Asta to the large dinner room. "What do you guys think? It's huge, right?" Both teens nodded in agreement. "Alright! To next room!"

Second, they went to the bathroom. While Asta and Magna were taking a bath, Izuku, on the other hand, waited patiently outside the room and swung his dagger in his hand playfully.

After a while, they visited the girl's dorm, which was equipped with trap magic, so no boy could sneak into their rooms.

Next, Magna showed the two recruits the toilets, which were by the time occupied by a certain Black Bull Captain. Before Yami could kill the trio, Magna closed the door as quickly as the trio ran away.

After the near-death experience, Magna showed Izuku and Asta the "beasts' room". "This is the beasts' room," Magna then turned around to look at the new recruits, "I don't know if I should do this, but from this day on you two will take care of the beasts."

"W-Wait!" Asta asked. "Why do we even have beasts in the Black Bulls?"

"Well, it's a kind of hobby for Mister Yami." Magna replied as he gave Asta as well Izuku a stick and a piece of meat. "Remember to feed the beasts twice every day. In the morning and in the evening." To see if the two new arrivals have the skills to feed the beasts, he demanded that they give the beasts the first meal of the day. Asta shakily approached the beasts, but he got almost eaten by one. Izuku had more luck. He approached the beasts calmly. The beasts even stopped trembling and growling. After he gave them their food, they began to try to break free out of their cage.

Surprised, Asta asked, "Wow! Izuku, how did you do this?!"

All Izuku said was, "It’s my little secret."

Next on the list, Magna showed them the library, then the "playroom" and many other rooms and places in the Base of the Black Bulls. Somehow Asta and Magna managed to turn the tour into a friendly competition. The competition was about who is faster than the other. The two friends laughed and ran along the corridors. Izuku, on the other hand, ran along, but did not participate in the competition, but he couldn't help but have fun. Just before the trio went outside, Magna suddenly stopped and Asta unintentionally hit Magna's back.

"Ouch! Hey, why did we stop?" Asta wondered when he went around Magna, to see why they stopped. Luckily, Izuku stopped in time and hadn't run in any of the two, but he too wondered why they stopped. Once Asta and Izuku walked around Magna, they saw a person coming through the doors of the base. At first glance, you could immediately see that she was a girl, but her appearance and clothes said she had to be something important. She had long silver hair tied together in two braids on each side of her head. She wore a pair of purple earrings and a bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a short purple dress covered in a silver blazer. But the strange thing about her was that she was wearing a Black Bull robe.

"Hey, who is that?" Asta asked his squad members standing next to him.

Magna turned to Asta and Izuku and rattled. "Asta, Izuku, this is the third recruit to be accepted with you this year. Say Hello to Noelle Silva." When he finished talking, Noelle stood in front of the small group.

Despite giving the group the cold shoulder, Asta didn’t think much about her and came forward, stretching out his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Asta and this is Izuku. I hope we can become good colleagues and achieve our goals separately." Noelle raised her hand, but instead of giving Asta a handshake, she pushed his hand away and gave him a disgusting look. "How dare you casually greet me, a noble, just so. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Surprised by the fact that she is a noble, Asta knelt in front of her and asked for forgiveness. But the next moment he got up, he asked her, "Wait, we're both newcomers! Doesn't that mean we're equal?!" Magna commented, "Yes, the only person allowed to talk to us like this is Mr. Yami Sukehiro and I'm your senior. I don’t care if you’re the little sister of the Captain of the Silver Eagle!"

Ignoring them, she turned to Izuku, seeing that he gave her a friendly and calm smile. "Hmph, und you are this Izuku guy? Do you have anything to say?"

Izuku, instead casually greet her, bowed to her and introduced himself, "It's a pleasure for me to meet you, Ms. Silva. It’s seems you already know me, but my name is Izuku and I hope for a great collaboration." That left Noelle bewildered, since she didn't expect anyone in the Black Bulls to have some manners or any at all. But that quickly changed when Izuku spoke again, "But my friend here is right. It makes no difference whether you are noble or not. The three of us are newcomers and are therefore on the same level."

"Yeah! Show her, Izuku!" Magna commented as he pumped his fists into the air.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I am noble!" Noelle wanted to say something else, but Izuku was faster than her.

"I'm sorry if I'm so rude, but that's the reality." Izuku explained. "In general, it doesn't matter if you are a noble or not. To earn our respect, you must show us the same respect."

Annoyed, she stretched out her hand and created a small but-growing water ball. "If words don't help, I'll just show your place in society." Before she could shoot her water ball, Izuku reacted quickly by standing next to her in a blink of an eye and holding his dagger against her neck. Even the slightest touch with the dagger made Noelle's magic disappear. As a result, the water ball fell to the ground and what was left was a water-fob.

"B-But, how?" Noelle stared in shock at what was left of her water ball.

"I'm sorry for the hostility, but I won’t allow you to hurt me or my friends," Izuku said as he looked at her with a serious expression. “That’s not how you gain trusts of your Squad members.”

In response, she slammed Izuku's dagger off her face and took off her Black Bulls' robe. "If I'm treated like that, I'll just leave the Black Bulls. I will not return even if you imply or pay me." Next, she threw the robe on the floor and walked away.

Izuku sheathed his dagger and picked up Noelle's former robe.

"Hey! Come back! You can't just treat the robe like this! You not only soil the honor of the Black Bulls, but also Mister Yami’s! Hey!" Magna screamed furiously at her and muttered to himself. "Tch, what a spoiled brat.”

Then he went back inside the base where he wanted to continue the tour. Asta followed him but stopped when he noticed that Izuku was not coming along. "Hey, Izuku, are you coming?"

Izuku did not register Asta’s voice as he looked thoughtfully at Noelle's robe. It was only the third time that he registered the voice of Asta and looked at him. "Huh? Did you say anything?"

"Yes, I asked if you would come along?" Asta pointed to Magna behind him. "Magna wants to continue the tour."

Izuku looked at Asta thoughtfully, then he looked back at where Noelle was standing a few moments ago and looked back at Asta again. "I think I'm taking a walk around the base. Just to get used to the surroundings. You understand, don't you?" Asta nodded nonetheless, despite not understanding why Izuku would do this. "Well, please tell that Magna then. Thank you!" Quickly, he disappeared through the doors to the outside.

Izuku didn't just want to do a tour around the Black Bulls base but went in search of Noelle. Thanks to the new environment in which Izuku will soon live, it took him a while to finally find her. Once he found her, she was about to create another water ball and was trying to shoot it at a target that she probably painted on a tree by herself. The water ball didn’t hit its target, instead landed somewhere else. Curiously, Izuku climbed up a nearby tree and watched Noelle's training with interest.

When Noelle missed another water ball, she screamed, "Argh! Why can't I hit the damn tree?!" She created another water ball. "Again."

Missed

"Again."

Missed

"Again!"

Missed

"Ag-!"

Before she fired another water ball, a familiar dagger she knew all too well flew onto the target and hit the center of the target. Frightened that somebody was watching her, she turned around and looked around. After she didn’t find anybody, she looked back at the target to see Izuku standing there inspecting his own work.

"I hit the mark again. Nice." Izuku muttered as he noticed Noelle's gaze on him but didn’t turned around yet. "Hm? Oh! Hello there!" Izuku greeted her by waving his hand at her, still thoughtfully inspecting his dagger in the tree.

Noelle pointed her index finger at Izuku and demanded. “You! W-What are you doing here?”

Izuku turned around, facing her, tilted his head like an innocent puppy, which she found surprisingly cute, and pointed at himself. “Me? Well, you know, I was wandering around, getting used to my surroundings and then I saw training so hard. I must say I’m impressed.”

Despite doing so much training, she still felt that her magic is enormous, which wasn’t surprisingly since she was royalty, and could explode at any moment due to the shock of being exposed of her failure at controlling her magic. However, she calmed down by the time Izuku began praising her. “W-What are you talking about?”

Finally, Izuku turned around, facing her and gave her his brightest smile. “I mean, look at you! Training so hard, despite not be able to control your magical power.”

Next, Noelle looked down in shame, already expecting him to know her little secret and readied herself for the humiliation that she all to well know from her family. She felt her eyes burning with the tears that her body unintentionally produced, ready to burst through her eyes. She didn’t know if Izuku laughing at her, which she didn’t care, because she was already out of her character from being a part of a royal family, however Izuku did care.

“Hey, are you okay?” Izuku asked in concern and began walking to her after he picked up his dagger. “Do you need some help? Maybe a handkerchief?”

Slowly, she looked up, and saw Izuku offered his hand to her.

“W-Why are you helping me?” Noelle asked weakly, surprised by his kindness.

Izuku warmly smiled at her and replied, “That’s what heroes do.”

Surprised by his answer, she instinctively took his hand and stood up. Once she stood, she still looked down in shame.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why the sad face?” Izuku asked, concerned about her.

She sniffled before she answered, “W-Why are you helping me? S-Shouldn’t you offend me or make fun of me, a noble, who tries to control her magical power?” Suddenly, Izuku flicked her against the forehead. “Ow! Why did you do that?!” She snarled angrily.

“For the way of how you think. It’s okay if you can’t control your power. Heck, even I had some problems to control my power.” He said as he patted her head playfully, which annoyed her and somehow made her felt better. When he took his hand away, she already missed the warmth of these head pats, however ignored her feelings as Izuku spoke up again. “Anyway, if you are interested, I could train you if you would like, Ms. Silva.”

Shocked that some commoner offered her help controlling her magical power, she asked, “Y-You want to help me?! Didn’t you see me how bad I am? Even my family don’t want to help me, so why would you?!”

Izuku held a finger at Noelle in order to shut her up for a moment. “First, let me explain how magic works, okay?” Then he began to walk around her. “Magic is like a river. It flows through your body.” He stopped in front of her again and created a small figure in his hand. Noelle looked in interest to what the figure was but was surprised when she saw a mini version of her. Once the Mini Noelle saw her origin, she waved, and the real Noelle waved back. “In order to control your power, you need to build a dam.” Next, he created a small forest with some trees and a river, which ran fast. “Your problem is your Magic itself, since you’re noble, it means you have a lot of Mana. Of course, it would be difficult to control your power.” To demonstrate what he meant, he placed the Mini Noelle in the forest and the Mini Noelle began cutting down wood and once she had enough wood, she began to build a dam, but that seemed to be hard for the Mini Noelle. “Because of your amount of Magic, it is almost impossible for you to create this dam, but with some help it could be possible for you to control your Magic.” As before, he created another figure, this time himself, and the Mini Izuku helped the Mini Noelle building the dam, thus managed to control the river. “Do you understand what I mean, Ms. Silva?”

Noelle still looked at hers and Izuku’s mini version while they were jumping up and down in celebration of their success. Then both turned around and each showed her thumbs-up while they vanished into sand. Saddened that she couldn’t see her mini version any longer, she looked at the real Izuku. “How are you going to do this? You saw how bad I am. You even saw me failing to maintain a simple water ball in front of you and your friends.”

Izuku sheepishly chuckled and rubbed his cheek. “Well, the thing is, it wasn’t your fault back there.” He saw her looking at him confused and ready to ask him what he meant, but he stopped her by explaining further. “Ms. Silva, what I’m going to tell you now has to stay between us. Can I trust you?” Noelle wanted to protest, to ask what was going on, but once she saw seriousness in those emerald eyes, she nodded regardless. Izuku nodded her in thanks and unsheathed his dagger from behind his back. “You may have seen this dagger a lot today Ms. Silva and think it’s just a regular dagger, yet this dagger possesses a great power. A power to nullify any magic from any opponent temporally as long as this person get in contact with it.” Amazed and fascinated by this information, Noelle asked, “Where did you find this dagger? Shouldn’t this dagger be in custody of the kingdom or any other kingdom?” Izuku chuckled a little bit, embarrassing her. “You’re right. It should be in custody, but I found this dagger in a dungeon alone during my journey around the world. It saved my live many times. That’s way it’s mine and I'm not going to give it away under any circumstances.”

“I’ve never been expecting anyone in the Black Bulls to have such a powerful weapon. You sure you are not in the wrong Magic Knights Squad?” She asked in disbelief.

Izuku laughed happily at her bewilderment. “Don’t worry, Ms. Silva. I’m pretty sure I’m in the right Squad.” He held out his hand and closed his eyes, still having the same warm smile on his freckled face. “And? Are you interested, Ms. Silva?”

Noelle first looked at his hand thoughtfully, considering his offer, but in the end she accepted. “Noelle,” she said as she took his hand.

Confused, Izuku opened his eyes to see a smiling Noelle. “Pardon?”

“You can call me Noelle.”

Izuku’s confusion vanished as he understood what she meant. “You may also call me Izuku then.”

Izuku and Noelle smiled at each other, with the latter blushing a little, which went unnoticed by Izuku. After few seconds they broke their handshake and Noelle curiously asked, “What are we going to do now?”

Izuku put his hands together and announced, “First things first, we-! “However, was cut off by a rustle from one of the many bushes around them. Once they turned to the nearest bush, they saw Asta emerging from the very bush while being attacked by an Anti-Bird.

“H-Hey! Get away from me!” Asta screamed as he tried to brush off the Anti-Bird. Finally, when the bird flew away, Asta turned around and saw the surprised face from Izuku as well Noelle’s. “Uhm… Hey?”

There was an awkward silent between the trio until Izuku spoke up, “Asta, what are you doing here?”

Asta began to sweat a little bit and rubbed his neck sheepishly, “W-Well, that’s a funny story. You see I was looking for the toilet and I somehow ended up outside. Then this Anti-Bird-“ Before Asta was able to tell his Noelle's body began to tremble as if it were freezing. Both Izuku and Asta were looking around her to see water coming out of the ground or being created by her, which flew around Noelle as she tried to control her magic in vain.

“Noelle, calm down. Asta nor me won’t hurt. Please listen to my voice, Noelle.” Izuku tried to calm her down, however she didn’t hear, nor did she see Izuku. All she could see and hear were the images and voices of her family mocking her. Then she snapped and, in this moment, the gathered water envelops her in a large water sphere that always grew and grew. Izuku knew that the use of his dagger was useless, so he jumped backwards to dodge the uncontrolled water attacks. He also took Asa by the collar and brought him to safety. Izuku turned around and ordered Asta to warn the other members of the Black Bulls as he tried to bring the situation under control. What he didn't know was that the Black Bulls were already seeing the growing water ball in the distance and gathered outside the base.

“What the hell is this?” Asked the famous Black Bull Captain, Yami Sukehiro. “Hey, Finral! Can’t you just teleport her out.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! If I try this, then she would probably die!” Finral explained.

“Hmm? We need someone, who can cut through her magic or else she will die. Hmm? But who?” On cue, Asta came running out of the forest as Izuku tried to stop the attacks from Noelle with his Sand Magic.

“C-Captain, we got a problem-!” Once Asta arrived at his Captain, Yami, however cut off Asta by grabbing his head and told him, “Yeah, I know and you’re going to solve it!”

Before Asta could protest, he was thrown away at the huge water sphere and needed to act quickly or else he would be dead. As fast as he could think, he pulled his sword out of his grimoire and cut the huge water sphere in two, freeing Noelle by the process. As a result of not having Magic and being unconscious, both Asta and Noelle fell to the ground, with Asta screaming like a madman. Luckily, they were rescued by Finral’s Magic.

After the fall, Noelle regained consciousness. It didn't take long for her to realize that all the members of the Black Bulls were watching her and probably saw the whole spectacle. When she realized that all the Black Bulls members saw her bad control, she looked on the ground devastated and prepared for the upcoming insults. Magna was the first to go forward and rubbed his head in confusion. "Huh? So, you have no control over your magical powers?" There was a pause until he spoke up again. “Did you really think that would matter?”

Confused, she opened her eyes. “…What?”

Magna stretched out his arms. “We’re the Black Bulls? We're all in somewhere bad or have a problem but that doesn't stop us from being ourselves!”

While Noelle was still staring bewildered at Magna and the rest of the Black Bulls, she didn't notice someone putting a hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw a smiling Izuku with her former robe in his hand. “I told you no one would treat you badly just because you can’t control your magic. Here. Your robe.” Izuku then gave her back her robe, which she happily accepted, and with the help of Vanessa she put it on. Izuku then offered her a hand and told her, “Come on, we don't want you to get a cold.”

She accepted his help, got back on her feet and thanked him. “Thank you… Thank you so much…”

Izuku just smiled at her. “That’s what heroes do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Was the chapter good or bad? I hope you like it! Have a great day!/Goodnight! Ciao!


	4. The First Mission…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little training for Izuku's new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter! Have fun reading!

When the morning arrived, many were still sleeping peacefully, like a certain anti-bird on the roof of the Black Bulls headquarter. However, it was taken out of its dreams by a loud Asta. Annoyed, it tried to fall asleep again. Meanwhile, Asta continued to scream as he did the household chores.

But the bird somehow found it hard to fall asleep while Asta did the tasks in the household, screaming around like a madman. So, it was looking for a new place to fall asleep, but its eyes landed on two people walking out of the base. The people were none other than the new recruits Izuku and Noelle Silva. If the anti-bird looked more closely, it could see that the youngest of the Silva family would fall asleep at any moment and would rather be in bed than do something with her new coach in the morning. Izuku, on the other hand, was very motivated and couldn’t wait to teach his new student.

When the master and the student reached the forest and found a quiet place to train, Izuku exclaimed. "Alright! The first thing I need to know is what your training plan used to be with your family?"

Tired, she looked at Izuku with heavy eyes and asked, instead of answering, "Why are we out here so early? Can't we do the training later, please?"

Izuku just shook his head. “Sorry, Noelle, but we can't do that. We both don't know if we have time to train during the day. That's why I find the idea with training in the morning more promising than in the evening. Back to my question. What did your training plan look like from the past? You must have been trained since you were a kid, didn't you?"

Noelle growled out of frustration and rubbed her eyes. "As a part of a royalty family, I had to train a lot, of course. But unlike my other siblings, I wasn't well treated after they found out that I couldn’t my magical power.” Already saddened by remembering her past.

Izuku hummed a bit and rubbed his chin, lost in his mind. "Have you also been taught in the form of meditation?" Noelle shook his head in confusion. "I see. I guess the best way to control your magical power is meditation!"

"Wait!" Noelle protested. "Why meditation? Isn't that a waste of time?"

Izuku grinned at himself and shook his head. "No, Noelle, meditation is very helpful. Especially in your case." Izuku still sensed Noelle’s confusion. Izuku sighed, explaining, "Meditation helps you control your feelings, because your control comes from your feelings."

"My feelings are okay, alright! I just have a bad control over my magical powers because it's just too much." As a response, Izuku snapped his fingers against her forehead. "Ow!"

"That's wrong!" Izuku explained. "Magic is a tool that almost everyone can use. Be it for good or evil. But there is always the motivation behind it. The feelings that drive us to continue. Tell me Noelle, why do you want to be a Magic Knight?"

Noelle became silent, unlike Asta, she didn’t really think about why she wanted to be a Magic Knight. It was just so normal that royalty should be Magic Knights. "... Everyone in my family was a Magic Knight once in their life. So, it has just become customary that I, the youngest who has no control over her powers, should become a Magic Knight. Be it in the Black Bulls or in any other squad." Noelle explained, but not in her usual bossy tone.

Izuku looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "Noelle, what's your motivation? And please don't tell me it's because of the family.” Izuku saw Noelle desperately searching for an answer and sighed quietly. "You know what, we'll do it another time, okay?" Noelle was relieved and nodded in understanding. "Good! Now we start training!" Izuku sat on the floor in an upright posture with his legs crossed, put his arms on his thighs and placed his hands on top of each other. He closed his eyes, breathed in slowly through his nose and breathed out through his mouth. Noelle followed Izuku's lead and did the same.

A few minutes later, Noelle thought she had meditated enough and got up again. She took a few steps away from Izuku's position and aimed both arms at a random tree. She created a water sphere and fired it at the tree but missed. Irritated, she turned around and marched toward Izuku, who was still in his meditation pose. Standing about three steps in front of Izuku, she asked her mentor, "Hey! I thought this meditation exercise would help me control my magical powers better, but I still can't hit a simple tree!"

Izuku opened an eye, looked at her, and closed his eye again. "Noelle, meditation is not as easy as you think it is. If it were that simple, everyone would do it by now."

Noelle crossed her arms. "Then by all means tell me what I did wrong?"

Still sitting on the floor, Izuku replied, "Noelle, meditation is an exercise that deals with the spirit of your soul. In my travels, I met a lot of people who meditated in their free time."

Noelle raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, and can you tell me about how long they meditated?"

Izuku rubbed his chin. "Let me think. Some have meditated for at least half an hour to an entire hour in one day. Others, on the other hand, have even meditated for 14 hours in one day." Noelle had no comment on this and stared at Izuku as if what he said was a lie. "I know hard to believe, right? Believe me, I had my doubts, but in exchange they were great fighters!"

Noelle shook her head slightly to get out of her shock. "However, I don't think meditation can help me." She turned around and wanted to go back to the base but was stopped by the voice of her new friend.

"Noelle, meditation is meant to help you control your feelings. Do you know why?” Noelle turned around to face him. “Because all I see is a girl trying to make her family proud, but at the same time she was despised by her family. Tell me Noelle, how do you feel?"

Noelle wanted to tell Izuku that he was wrong, that her family still loved her. But she knew that she can no longer deny the truth. "I... I... I don't know.'

Izuku then stood up and walked over to her, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. "Noelle, I see potential in you that your family couldn't see. I want to help you. Do you trust me?" Noelle wanted to say no, but she wouldn't have anyone else to believe in her. So, she gave a faint nod. Maybe she couldn't see it, but Izuku smiled softly. "Come on, you have to be very hungry. We'll try again later, okay?" In response, Izuku heard Noelle's stomach growled. Laughing slightly, causing Noelle to blush a bit .

Both teens had to wait about an hour for breakfast to be ready. All Black Bulls Members were there except for the captain.

For breakfast, to Noelle’s confusion, was mainly meat. While Noelle was trying to enjoy her breakfast, she couldn't help but notice the eating habits of her fellow Squad Members. Some people on the table had at least manners, including Izuku, who sat next to her. Right next to him sat Asta, who had just finished his meal. He let off a satisfied sigh. When he took a glass of water, Asta asked his seat neighbors a question. "Hey, Izuku, Noelle, where were you guys this morning. I was looking for you."

"We were training." Izuku simply answered for himself and Noelle as he took another bite of his meat.

"What?! Train? Without me!" Asta was shocked, however asked another question. "In general, why didn't you guys help me in the household?"

This time, Noelle answered instead of Izuku. "Why should I? I am royalty.”

"Huh?!" Asta screamed in protest. "It doesn't matter! We are both recruits. That's why we both have to make the chores."

Noelle wanted to argue further, but stopped when Izuku held his hand, who, despite the argument between Noelle and Asta, enjoyed his food. "We're sorry, Asta, that we didn't tell you anything about the training, but at least I cleaned the girls' dormitory."

"What?!" Asta, including Finral, asked Izuku in disbelief. "How did you do that?! No one can get through the traps!" Finral even held Izuku over the table at his neck and shook him wildly.

“I just asked Vanessa and she just let me in.” Izuku said while he was still shaken by Finral. "What?!" Finral, as well as the other Black Bulls members on the table, turned to Vanessa. The woman in question did not notice the attention she received and took a sip of her delicious wine. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I let the new one in. I have to say he did a great job how he cleaned my room. I even wanted to reward him, but unfortunately he refused~."

When everyone calmed down and continued with their habits until Asta asked another question, this time to the whole group. "Ehmm? Hey, Magna, I wondered, what does a Magic Knight do?"

Magna stopped before he could take a bite out of his meat. "What?!" Suddenly he got up and walked over to Asta. Once he stood before Asta, he took him by his shirt and pressed him against the wall. "As if you don't know what tasks a Magic Knight has. This is the best and manliest job you can ever have. Do you get it?!"

"Okay! I understand it, but what are the usual tasks of a Magic Knight?" Asta asked, frightened by his superiors.

Magna pushed Asta harder against the wall. "A Magic Knight job is to protect the people of the Clover Kingdom and, ehm, ..." Magna turned around and asked his colleagues. "Hey, what else are the tasks of a Magic Knight?!"

Couple of people were willing to answer, but Izuku cut them all off. "The most important task of a Magic Knight is to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants, as Magna has already said. You could say that Magic Knights are military and police in one and make sure the kingdom doesn't get attacked. They make sure that the laws are followed, and order prevails in the Clover Kingdom. However, Magic Knights also perform other tasks." Izuku took a small sip of his water. "For example, the protection of private individuals or patrolling at the borders, so that the other kingdoms don’t suddenly attack and many more." He took another sip of his glass. "All in all, the life of a Magic Knight is exciting!" While Izuku was drinking his glass, he ignored the looks of the other Black Bulls Members.

The first to say was Noelle, who stared at Izuku in amazement. "Izuku, how do you know so much about Magic Knights?"

Izuku’s body tensed up. He turned his head to Noelle and gave her a nervous smile. "I-I, ehm, know so much about Magic Knights because, ehm, as a child, ehm, my mother liked to tell me stories, ehm, from her life as Magic Knights!" Izuku said nervously.

Suspicious, Noelle left Izuku off the hook, but she found it somehow strange that he stuttered. However, she had to turn her attention to the noisy idiot, who quickly escaped from Magna's grip and stood in front of Izuku with sparkling eyes. "Woah! Izuku, your mom sounds so cool! May I visit her?! Maybe she can give me some tips on how to be a good magic king?"

Izuku's gaze was saddened. "I don't think that's possible, Asta."

"What?! Why?" Asta asked in protest.

Izuku nervously rubbed his head. "How can I explain this... She's... No longer... with us."

The room was so quiet that you could hear a fork falling to the floor. Asta wanted to apologize, but Noelle hit him on the head. "Idiot! You don't ask for such things!"

"Hey! I didn't know, okay!" Asta tried to ease the pain by rubbing his head. "Overall, I wanted to apologize!"

Before both teens could argue further, Izuku held Noelle’s shoulder. "Don't worry, Asta. It's okay that you asked. Really."

When the situation calmed down, the doors to the dining room suddenly opened with enough force that definitely destroyed the doors. The person, who did this, was none other than the captain of the Black Bulls himself. Yami took his cigarette out of his mouth and called out the person he was looking for. "Magna, get ready. We're leaving.'

When Magna knew what it was all about, he got up and nodded. "Yes, Mister Yami!"

Before Magna could leave, Asta quickly asked him a question. "Hey, Magna! Where are you going?"

Magna stopped before walking through the doors and answered without looking at Asta. "On a mission."

"Woah! Really? Can I come along?!" Asta was excited, but that excitement didn't last long, as Magna looked over his shoulder at Asta and he had a serious expression. "You can't come with us, Asta!" And turned around again. "This is a very dangerous mission. No mission for beginners like you." With that, he and Yami disappeared through the doors.

Izuku thoughtfully rubbed his chin and commented. "I wonder what makes the mission so dangerous."

**(While in some Casino)**

"Wha- How is this possible?!" Magna held his head in shock with both hands. "How could we lose?! Mister Yami, what should we do?!"

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" Yami thought hard about how they could still win. "Damnit!" Out of frustration, Yami threw his cards on the table and held his head in defeat. "You're so lucky, old man."

Opposite the two Black Bulls members sat an old man who laughed from his two opponents’ defeat. "Hahaha! I won again! Hahaha!" While he was still laughing, he opened his hand and promoted his price. "Now, my reward!"

Ashamed, Yami and Magna, who were naked, stood up and gave the old man their last piece of clothing covering their private body parts. "Hahaha! The people in the village will be so happy about my victory."

Before the old man could pack his loot, Yami sat down and demanded another round. "Another round!"

Magna looked at his captain in shock. "What?! But Captain we have nothing left!"

Yami, on the other hand, grinned crazily. "We still have something!" And brought out his Grimoire. "Ta da!"

Shocked, Magna tried to bring his captain to his senses. "Mister Yami, you can't just use your Grimoire! That's crazy!" "Shut up! I know what I'm doing. Use the moment to go beyond your limits!" And looked at his opponent. "How do you find that gramps? If we win, we get everything back, if you win, you get my Grimoire, eh?"

The old man was more against the idea. So, he suggested something else. "You know what. How about if I win, you must do me a favor, okay?"

Yami pondered for a few moments and accepted the bet. "Okay, for me."

While all three players were given new cards, Yami heard a conversation between three men from a nearby gaming table.

"You have to believe me! He was there!" A man explained to his friends.

"And pigs can fly." One of his friends didn’t believe him. "How often do we have to tell you. The Sand Demon doesn’t exist!"

The man replied. "Then ask the people in my brother's village. The Sand Demon has protected them all from a gang of bandits who have tried to rob the village in the past week."

"And? Could your brother see his face or what he looked like?" His friend asked, not really convinced of his friend's story, while the third only listened.

"No, he disappeared before the Magic Knights came. But I'm still convinced it was the sand demon. I thank him for what he did." The man said resolutely.

The third man spoke. "Sorry, I might burst the bubble, but the Sand Demon is a legend. A legend that is over two or even three hundred years old. Heck, even my parents told me stories about the Sand Demon as goodnight stories or so that I behaved as a child. This person was clearly an urban legend." This also closed the subject of the Sand Demon and the men continued talking about their daily lives.

Yami wasn't really a fan of legends or fairy tales, but the Sand Demon has been a thorny subject ever since he became a Magic Knight. He could remember how the various Magic Knight Squads tried to find and arrest this person. Even the Blue Roses tried to look for this man so that they could prove that women are better than men. But to no avail.

While still pondering these moments, he had to escape from his world to see that he and Magna had lost again. "What?!"

**(Sometime later in the Black Bulls' HQ)**

Izuku, Asta and Noelle were currently in the beasts’ room and were feeding the beasts. The first to come was Asta, who approached the beasts anxiously. Before he could throw the piece of meat, the grids broke, and a beast had half an Asta in his mouth. Luckily, Asta managed to free himself and turned to his friends. "Hey! I need a bit of help!"

Noelle, obviously bored, watched Asta fight for his life, yawned and answered flat. "I am royalty. I don't have to do things like that.”

Izuku, on the other hand, came forward and helped Asta by feeding the other beasts. "Here, Asta, let me help you." So Izuku took a piece of meat and approached the beasts. When he stood in front of the cage, the beasts were calm. Not a single twitching or growling could be heard, and the beasts waited patiently for their food. Noelle’s and Asta's jaw fell open when they saw the beasts behaving towards Izuku.

"But how did you do that, Izuku?" Noelle asked her mentor when she blinked her eyes a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her. Asta, who had his typical sparkle eyes, asked his first friend in the Black Bulls while he knelt in front of Izuku. "Oh, Master Izuku, what's your secret?! Please tell me!"

Izuku laughed at his friends' behavior. "Okay, okay. It's actually quite simple." Then pointed behind him to the beasts. "You don’t have to be afraid of them."

"WHAT?!" Noelle and Asta exclaimed as the latter held on to the collar of Izuku’s shirt and shook him.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down! Here, I'll show you!" Izuku picked up a piece of meat and grabbed Noelle by her wrist.

"H-Hey! What’re you doing?!" Noelle demanded.

"I'll show you that you don't have to be afraid of the beasts." As he said that, he gave Noelle the meat and brought slowly her hand to the cage. Izuku felt her hand shaking from all the panic. "Noelle, you don't have to be afraid, okay?"

Noelle didn't know why she trusted Izuku so much, heck she already regret being his friend, but something in her head said that everything would be fine as long as she listened to Izuku. So, she began to calm down and brought her hand forward. When her hand was within reach, she wanted nothing more than to throw the flesh in and cut it off, but Izuku still held her wrist in place. Irritated, she wanted to ask Izuku to let her go, but her attention turned to the beast, who held his head through the bars and smelled Noelle's hand a few times. After the beast smelled her hand a few times, it gently took the flesh from Noelle and disappeared back behind bars.

"You see, not so difficult!". Izuku was interrupted by Noelle, who punched him in the face.

"What was that before?!" Noelle asked angrily. "I could lose my hand!"

"Ow..." Izuku gently rubbed his right cheek so that he could relieve the pain and muttered. "I deserve it." However, he raised his hands up and explained. "But I wanted to show you that you don't have to be afraid of the beasts!" Noelle and Asta stared at him as if he was crazy. Izuku noticed the looks. "Hey! I'm not crazy!" Before anyone could say anything, the trio heard laughter at the other end of the corridor.

When all three of them turned around curiously, they saw Magna and Yami coming up to them. But when the trio looked more closely, they saw that Yami and Magna were nude from top to bottom. So, all three tried to keep their eyes up or turned their gazes elsewhere.

While Izuku, like the others, tried not to let his gaze sink down, he muttered. "So uncivilized.”

Once the two naked Black Bulls members reached the trio, they turned their attention to the three new recruits. Magna was the first to greet the trio. "Hey, Newbies! Did you miss us?"

Noelle used the moment to know what happened to their clothes. "First of all, why don't you two wear clothes?"

"Hmm?" Magna looked down. "Oh that! Don't worry about it, you'd rather worry about your first mission as Magic Knights!"

All three looked at Magna. "What?" Noelle and Asta wondered, while Izuku was less confused instead curious what Magna and Yami has planned for their first mission.

Not much time has really passed since Magna told the three recruits that they would get their first mission. For this, Magna and Yami had to get new clothes and all met again in the lobby in front of the main entrance to the Black Bulls base.

"Alright! As I said, you will get your first mission," Magna explained to the trio as he stood next to Yami, who was sitting on the sofa. All three new Black Bulls members stood in front of the two older Black Bulls’ members and waited until Magna finally explained what their first mission would be. "Your first mission will be to hunt some wild boars in Saussy Village!"

Noelle and Asta stared at Magna in confusion.

"Wild boar? Your serious? This is not worthy of a noble like me." Noelle explained why she shouldn't do this mission but was yelled at by her superior.

"What do you call unworthy?!" Magna shouted at her.

"Woah! How exciting! I can defeat a wild boar with my bare hands!" Then Asta would be yelled at by Magna.

"Never underestimate a wild boar, Asta! They can attack from anywhere!" Magna then looked at Izuku, who looked neither excited nor disinterested.

"Do you have to shout at us so loud?" Izuku asked him calmly, but he too was yelled at like his friends.

"Yes, because I can!" Izuku gave him a "Surprised Pikachu Face".

Finally the captain said something. "You have to do the mission because we promised it to the old man."

"Wait! What old man?" Noelle wondered.

"Seihi is the village elder in Saussy Village and we lost against him." Magna explained to them.

Noelle and Asta had surprised faces when they learned that both Magna and Yami were defeated by an old man. "Woah! This Seihi must be a strong person!" Asta said as he excitedly clenched his hands.

"Oh yes! He has beaten us in poker with his luck." Magna said as he laughed happily.

Immediately, Noelle and Asta understood what was going on here. "Wait, wait, wait! You were defeated in a card game and now we have to do a task that is actually your fault?" Noelle asked with a deadpan face.

"Right, because it is our job to correct the mistakes of Mister Yami!" Magna proudly explained what Noelle found strange. However, before she wanted to explain what it was supposed to be their job to fix their own mistakes, Yami got up and breathed smoke through his mouth menacingly.

"Do you want to do the mission, or would you rather die?" Yami asked in a very threatened voice.

Without saying anything, and terrified by their captain, Noelle and Asta accepted the mission. As support, they would have Magna as their companion. After Yami disappeared from the room, Magna called Finral to transport them to Saussy Village, but that would be a problem.

"What do you mean, you can't?!" Magna yelled at Finral.

"Quite simply, my magic only works in places I can see or that I've visited, and I've never been to Saussy Village." Finral held his index finger in front of Magna. "So, I can't send you there." Before Finral left the group alone, he waved at Noelle, who was disgusted by his action.

"You're so useless!" Magna screamed at him angrily. "Well, then we probably have to take the Broomsticks."

Asta suddenly raised his hand. "Magna, sir?"

"Yes, what is?" Magna asked.

"I can't fly." Asta said.

After Asta, Noelle also raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I can't fly either."

Magna said nothing for a few seconds until he took Asta and shook him. "Why can you do such simple things?!"

Asta giggled a bit. "That comes from the fact that I don't have any magical powers, hehe."

"Why are you bragging about this!" Magna shouted as Noelle gave her reason. "I can't because I can't control my magical power, remember?" Noelle paused. "Even though, I'm not sure if I should even go on this mission." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Izuku giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Noelle. Use this opportunity as an exercise for your training!”

“Exactly what he says!” Magna agreed with Izuku.

“Fine…” Noelle also agreed, internally thanking them for their support.

“By the way, Izuku, can you at least fly a broomstick?” Magna pointed at Izuku, hoping he could.

“Yes, Sir!” Izuku did a two-finger salute.

“Good! Now, follow me!” Magna went along with the other three Black Bulls’ Members outside.

After the group went outside, Magna got a broomstick for Izuku and took the group to a location near the base, where something was covered under a white sheet Magna was the first to go to the thing and turned to the group. Once there, the recruits patiently waited for their superior to explain what was under the white sheet. “Boys and Girls, you will be amazed by my masterpiece. Crazy Cyclone!” Magna announced with pride as he showed his own broomstick, but his pride was quickly shattered.

“What is this? It looks so lame.” Noelle said in disgust.

“How dare you say this about my baby!” Magna pointed at Noelle. “Don’t you see how majestic it is?!”

Noelle stuck with her opinion. “It’s lame.”

Magna ignored Noelle for the time being and turned to Izuku. “Alright! Izuku, I hope you know how to fly with a broomstick.” Izuku nodded. “Good!” Magna then turned to Noelle and Asta. “Okay, now one of you guys will accompany me and Izuku. So, who want to go with Izuku?”

Asta's hand quickly went up. “Me! Me! M-!” Asta was cut off by Noelle.

“It’s obvious me.” Noelle already approached Izuku.

“H-Hey, but I was first!” Asta said in protest.

“And I’m royalty.” Noelle replied.

After their little argument was over, Noelle turned to Izuku and asked. “I hope for you that you don't touch me inappropriate while flying.” In response, Izuku chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry, I got a plan!” Izuku then put the broomstick in front of him and began to envelop the Broomstick with his sand magic. It didn’t take long before the Broomstick became something bigger, more elegant. The result was that the Broomstick became a canoe or more precisely a Gondola. The Gondola looked like an average Gondola, but it was decorated with gold stripes and patterns. The bow fitting also looked like it was made of gold. The Gondola was about 6 meters long, enough space for Noelle.

Noelle's jaw fell, as well as Asta and Magna, as she witnessed the transformation from broomstick to Gondola. “It looks so… majestic!” She then turned to Izuku. “How did you do this?”

“Magic.” Izuku simply replied as he stood on the Gondola. “Are you coming?”

After Noelle sat on the Gondola, the Gondola began to rise in high and in Izuku’s hand appeared a stick made from sand. Izuku noticed that Noelle’s grip on the Gondola got stronger and stronger That’s way he asked her if she’s alright. “Hey, you alright? Should I let you down?”

Noelle turned around. She had a slight panicked face, which she quickly hid it behind an annoyed face. “Of course, I’m fine! It’s just that I had bad memories about flying on a broomstick.” As she said that, she remembered her many attempts of using a broomstick while her siblings laughed at her.

Izuku noticed how the subject made Noelle uncomfortable. "Hey, we should leave the past alone and focus on the present now." Izuku gave her a small yet soothing smile

But the calm was interrupted by the cheerful screams of Asta and next they saw Crazy Cyclone, who raced past them. “The last ones to arrive in Saussy Village must carry the wild boars!" Magna screamed as he increased the tempo.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and asked his fellow partner. “You don't want to carry wild boars, do you?” Noelle shook her head. “And you don't mind if I'm going to increase the tempo, do you?" Again, Noelle shook her head. “Okay! Then, I ask you to hold tight!” With that, Izuku increased the tempo and tried to get him and Noelle first in Saussy Village before Magna and Asta did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Was this chapter good? Or rather bad? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Until next time! Ciao!


	5. … Is always the most exciting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing some wild boars wasn't that difficult. But fighting against some unknown Mages it's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for not uploading on Tuesday. I mean, this chapter was already done, but I felt like this chapter was 'trash'. So, I deleted some parts and wrote new parts. I hope this chapter is good enough for you!

We could see a group of three wild boars just passing through the forest near Saussy Village in search for food. After the group bypassed few trees, they noticed an apple lying in front of them. The first to go to the apple was about a lot bigger than the other two, probably the Alpha. So, he just had to growl to show that the apple belonged to him. When the leader reached the apple, he sniffed at the apple a few times. While he was doing this, he never noticed that his two mates behind him were being kidnapped from two big hands of sand and up into the trees. The rustling from the branches made the wild boar look backwards. Confusion reigned through his head when he saw that his friends were gone. After a few moments of searching for his friends, he heard that something was falling gently on the ground behind him. Before he could look what that was, he felt something sharp and cold piercing through his head, and before it closed his eyes for the last time, he saw a person with green hair gently caressing him before taking his last breath.

Izuku still kept caressing the wild boar alpha as he whispered, “Shall you find peace in the afterlife.” When he was sure that the wild boar was dead, he took his dagger out of the wild boar's head and put it behind his back. With his magic he took the three dead wild boars and brought them back to his group. After ten minutes, he arrived where they were, and the first thing he saw was a screaming Asta running away from a wild boar while the two bystanders watched nearby. Izuku shook his head and whispered to himself, “How uncivilized.” Once the two bystander, Noelle and Magna, noticed Izuku approaching them, Magna was the first to greet him.

“Yo, Izuku! What’s up? Where have you been?” Magna asked as he casual waved at Izuku.

Izuku waved back at Magna and then pointed at Asta. “Hey, quick question. Why is Asta being chased by a wild boar?”

Magna was about to explain the situation, but Noelle was faster than him. "After you went solo hunting, Asta tried to find you, since, and I quote, he wanted to train in the arts of hunting under your guidance. However, he ran into a wild boar and now he is running around like a madman.”

“And why is nobody helping him?” Izuku wondered as he placed the three dead wild boars next to the other wild boars killed by him, resulting in a total of seven.

Magna saw the amount of dead bodies and asked. “Oh, come on, Izuku! Can’t you just take a break? It's enough that Asta and I will carry them, but more? Are you serious?”

Izuku shrugged with his shoulders and retorted. “Well, you said it’s our mission to kill some wild boars. That’s what you said.” Magna wanted to continue to argue with Izuku, but in the end, he gave up. “Anyways, what about you, Noelle. Did you at least meditated as I said?”

Noelle became stiff. ‘Oh no,’ she thought, ‘I completely forgot it. But wait he doesn’t know!’ She turned around, fully confident she said. “Of course, I did. What did you expect from me? To forget it?”

Izuku then took a few steps to Noelle and asked her for a demonstration of her better control. “Then you wouldn’t mind if you show me your progress, right?”

Now Noelle began internally sweating. “W-Well… Yeah! I can you show my progress.”

"Great! Could you help Asta then? After all, we want to bring him home in one piece.” Izuku suggested as he happily chuckled to himself, while having the same sweet smile on his face, which made Noelle blush a little and cursing him for having such an adorable smile. Shaking her head to get rid of these thought she turned to where Asta was standing and saw that Asta had fallen into a dead end. Not wasting her time, she created her typical water sphere and shot it at the wild boar, who was ready to attack Asta. However, before it hit the wild boar, the water sphere took a different route that led to Asta and hit behind him, which resulted with him flying at the wild boar. Luckily, Asta managed to take advantage of the situation and hit the wild boar with his sword while bypaasing next to it.

After Noelle witnessed her own mistake, she cursed herself for still not controlling her magical power and hoped Izuku wouldn't snap her on the forehead. She then heard clapping behind her and as she looked who it was, she saw Izuku clapping.

“Well done, Noelle!" Izuku praised her. "That was a great teamwork, you and Asta. I thought for a moment you would be aiming directly at the wild boar, but actually you gave Asta a boost and surprised the wild boar for a moment with the attack so that Asta had an opportunity for an attack. Brilliant!” Izuku then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “But I'm not sure if Asta was aware of it."

After Izuku praised her, Noelle’s only thought was. ‘…What?’ Nonetheless, she changed to her usual demeanor and accepted the compliments from Izuku. “T-That was nothing for a member of the royal family. A-And for Asta, he totally knew it.”

Before her ego continued to grow, Asta came to her and demanded why her attack hit him rather than the wild boar. ”Hey! Wh-!” But before he could say anything, Noelle clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Listen," Noelle whispered, so that only Asta could hear. "You will forget what happened and not ruin my moment. Understood?” Asta nodded rapidly, scared by her threat. “Good.”

After the little intimidation, Magna got up from his Crazy Cyclone and caught the attention of the other Black Bull Members. "All right! Enough playing around." Then he pointed to the dead wild boars. "We have to bring them to the village. Which means, Asta and I will carry them." Magna sighed when he remembered that Izuku and Noelle won their small race with their gondola. However, he still did not accept that a simple gondola could be faster than his Crazy Cylone!

After the new recruits understood the situation, they started working straight away, well only Asta, while Izuku and Noelle had to do nothing. Magna, unlike Asta, took only one dead wild boar, while Asta carried the rest.

On the way to the village, Manga could not help but happily exclaimed. "What a beautiful day, ain't it right?" Turned around to his colleague, who carried the other dead wild boars. "Hey, Asta don't go sloppy. We’ll be there soon! Oh man, Seihi will be so happy when he sees the wild boars!”

Noelle raised an eyebrow at his exclamation about Seihi, who she remembered as the man who defeated both him and Yami in gambling. “It seems like you know this Seihi guy.”

“Know him? Ha! He basically raised me.” Magna said as he remembered his time in Saussy Village, smiling softly. “Not everyone knows this, but I spend most of my time in Saussy Village after I got my grimoire and caused some problems for the village. But everything changed when I met the old man Seihi. He taught me how to be a real man. Not only that but he also cares for his village and everyone else.”

Next, it was Izuku’s turn. “He sounds like a great man.”

"You can say that again, Izuku." Magna agreed with Izuku. "He even suggested that I take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Without him, I would never have met you or the others in the Black Bulls. He's someone I respect most after Mister Yami.”

“Well, that sounds like an amazing story. I can’t wait to see him-" Izuku stopped talking as Magna suddenly dropped the dead wild boar next to him. "Ehm, Magna, is everything okay?”

Magna instead ran to the end of the cliff, which was on the way to the village, and his friends followed him. Once everyone was at the cliff, the three new recruits saw that the village, where Magna spent most of his time, was encased in a mist.

“Yo, Magna, your village has really bad weather conditions for such a beautiful day.” Asta said as if the mist was quite normal in this area.

"No, you dunce!" Noelle yelled at him. "That's magic!"

“Oh?” Asta wondered for a moment. “Oh!”

“Good. You understand.” Noelle then turned to Magna and asked. “Now what is this? Could this be from a resident of the village?

“No, nobody in the village could have this much magical power or any kind of mist magic.” Magna replied.

However, before anyone could speculate any further, Izuku suddenly jumped off the cliff, which surprised his friends, and took his dagger from his back so that he could slow down his fall by stabbing the dagger against the wall beside him. Once he reached the ground, he ran away towards the village and his friends quickly followed him. It didn’t take long before Izuku, including his friends, reached the village and stood in front of the main entrance. Angrily, Magna pointed at Izuku and demanded, why he ran off like that.

“Hey, what did you think without waiting for us?!” Magna asked, slightly panting from all the running.

Ignoring the question, Izuku instead said, or more likely ordered. “Asta, Noelle, Magna, you three go inside the village. Look for anyone in there.”

“And what about you?” Noelle asked irritated as she wondered why the three of them should go inside the mist and not him.

Izuku then turned to her with a bright smile. “I'll see if there's anyone who controls the mist from the outside in order to free the village and if I can't find anyone, I'll try it myself.” Izuku said before he left his friends alone yet again.

“Hey, wait!” Magna screamed at Izuku before he was gone. “Why should I listen to you?! I’m your senpai!” After realizing that Izuku was gone, Magna then turned to the other two recruits and let out a tired sigh. “I guess, we’ll go inside then, huh? Asta, go cut the mist with your sword.”

“Right!” Asta exclaimed as he brought out his grimoire. After he grabbed his sword from his grimoire, Asta stopped in his tracks and rubbed his head sheepishly. “How silly from you, Magna. My Sword can’t cut through mist.”

“Of course, your sword can! As long it’s magic!” Magna screamed at Asta for being an idiot.

**(Meanwhile with Izuku)**

It took a few minutes for Izuku to realize that there are no enemies outside the mist. What Izuku found even stranger was that there were far and wide no scouts or a back-up group. Thus, Izuku was sure that this was not an attack by another kingdom, rather an attack by bandits and all were definitely in the mist. Unsheathing his dagger, he pointed it at the mist behind him and prepared a spell. “[Anti-Sand Magic: Sand-Tornado: Level 1]” As his spell said, a lot of sand gathered around Saussy Village and began to rotate clockwise around the village, later in the inside too. Izuku saw the mist slowly dissipating and didn't have to worry that his friends would be hurt by the tornado, since Level 1 was the lowest level of his sand tornadoes. However, Izuku had to hurry up to regroup with his friends before something bad could happen to them.

**(Meanwhile with the others)**

After Magna instructed Asta to cut through the mist, they searched the area for anybody in the village. First, they had no luck, however Magna suggested that they should go to the marketplace to see if there was somebody. When they finally reached the marketplace, they eventually found the missing villagers, but not only that, they also saw four unknown men. Three men were covered with a robe and one wore no robe, instead he had a scar across his face. After looking at the four-unknown intruder, they looked back at the villagers, who were shivering in fear. Why? Because when they looked up, they saw multiple ice shards above the villagers, aiming down at them. Ready to pierce the helpless villagers to death.

The fourth man, with the scar, took out a silver pocket watch and said emotionless. “This is your execution.”

On cue, the ice shards began falling down on the terrified villagers, ready to kill them all. Except they were all saved by one of Magna’s explosive spells, which destroyed all the ice shards in time.

After Magna destroyed the ice shards, he along Asta and Noelle went through the crowd to hopefully learn, what was going on. However, once Magna found his friend, Nick, he learned that the old man Seihi dead was. Magna, in disbelief, tried to wake up Seihi, but inside he knew he wouldn’t wake up anymore. Angrily, Magna stood up and glared at the four intruders, who dared to attack this village and killed someone Magna looked up!

Noticing the glare, the scarred man looked up from his pocket watch and watched the new coming Black Bulls Members with a cold stare. “What do you think you're doing? You messed up my schedule.”

“Your schedule!” Magna screamed at the scarred man. “Fuck your schedule! What’s this all about and who are you guys?!”

Instead answering, the scarred man looked at one of the three man behind him, obviously his henchmen. “I thought there were no Magic Knight Mission for this village.”

“That’s right, Lord Heath. If there was anything then we would have known unless this is an unofficially Magic Knight Mission.” The henchman took a closer look at the small group and noticed their robe. “And it seems that these people belong to the Black Bulls according to their robe.”

“The Black Bulls?” The scarred man, also known as Lord Heath, asked his henchman.

This time another henchman answered his question. “The Black Bulls are a bunch weird people and is the lowest ranked Magic Knight Squad in the whole Clover Kingdom.”

“Is that so?” Heath looked back at Magna and his friends. “Then I will execute you in only ten seconds.” Suddenly, he formed a huge ice shard in front of him and shot it right at the group. Magna cursed when he realized that he was short on magic to block the incoming ice shard. Fortunately, Asta came forward, his sword already unsheathed and cut through the ice shard like a hot knife through butter, which didn’t surprise the enemy leader at all.

After landing in front of the enemy leader, Asta gave him his most hateful glare. “You… How could you do something so cruel?!” The only response Asta got from him was his cold stare and his visible breathing.

Lord Heath then looked back at his pocket watch. "I don't have time to take care of you. I guess I have to kill you with the other animals to continue our mission without further problems.”

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Asta shouted as he ran towards Heath, ready to attack him.

“[Mist Magic: Whirlpool of Illusory Mist]” One of Heath’s henchmen said as he created more magic mist in order to get Asta away from Lord Heath. “You have to be really naive to think you could get anywhere near Lord Heath. Be lost in the mist.”

But Asta refused. "No, I won't!" And cut through the Mist Magic.

“Hmm… Interesting.” Lord Heath said. “Your sword could cut through the mist as easily as my ice. What kind of magic is this? Doesn’t matter, you will die sooner or later.” Lord Heath suddenly stood up and opened for the first time his grimoire this entire time. “I don’t know what’s your deal is with those animals, but you will die in five minutes.” Then he summoned multi ice shards around the Black Bulls and the villager while the henchman with the Mist Magic created more mist.

What they weren't expecting was sand appearing around them and started spinning around like a tornado. During this spectacle, they also notice how the mist and ice around them slowly dissolved. Everyone had to protect their eyes so that they wouldn’t get sand in their eyes, however at the same everyone noticed that the sun could shine through the mist.

"Where does all the sand come from and why does our magic dissolve through the sand?" Heath wondered as it didn’t take long before the whole village was freed from the mist. “

Meanwhile, Asta and his friends were amazed how Izuku’s magic was able to destroy the mist so easily, like it had the same effect as Asta’s sword. When the fog was finally gone, the sand tornado calmed down and slowly dissolved into the air and the sun shone on the whole village as if the whole thing was over. But it wasn't over yet. Looking back the intruders, they saw that Heath, with his grimoire still flowing in front of him, was ready to summon more ice shards.

“I didn't expect anyone to destroy all the mist around us. But the real question is, where is he or she?” Heath asked, ready to attack once again. “Maybe he or she will show up after I'm done with you.” Before Heath could attack, a familiar dagger impaled itself between the intruders and the Black Bulls. Alarmed, the invaders turned around, looked up at the roof of the church where the dagger came flying from, and saw Izuku, who smiled down at everyone. His smile brought hope to his friends and the villagers.

“Hello there!” Izuku happily exclaimed as he jumped down in front of his friends, took his dagger out of the dirt and pointed at Lord Heath. “So, you guys are the ones responsible for the attack on this village? Doesn’t matter, you guys tried to kill the villagers and now you need to be stopped.”

“You don’t understand, do you?” Heath asked Izuku. “This world is split into several regions. Noble Realm, Common Realm and the Forsaken Realm. Saussy Village is located in the Forsaken Realm. That means that these people behind you have no magic at all, some only have a small portion for their daily life. Those people you’re so willing to protect are weak animals in my eyes that need to be put down.” While Heath told them how he viewed the village and its inhabitants, Izuku had the entire time a grin plastered on his face since he met people like him before. Let’s say it got boring and funny after some time, hearing those words over and over again. People, who thought that the strong survive and the weak die.

“Heh,” Izuku began to chuckle slightly, “If you see these people as weak animals, then what about you? In the end they’re still human, which means you are an animal according to you.”

Heath narrowed his eyes at Izuku as one of his henchmen shouted at Izuku, since he couldn’t hold the insults against his master any longer. “How dare you talk to Lord Heath like that! You will see way Lord Heath is superior to any of you!” But got stopped as Heath hold his hand up in the air.

“Stop. He’s somehow right. In the end they’re human, but they’re still weak.” Heath calmly explained as he awaited Izuku’s reaction to his statement.

“Hmm, interesting,” Izuku wondered, “Normally, people would kill me after I called them animals, but you, you’re something else.” Suddenly, Izuku sprinted toward Heath. Out of instinct, Heath hurled several ice shards at Izuku, who quickly dodged without any efforts. When Izuku was about two meters away from Heath, he jumped into the air and pulled his arm backwards in order to throw his dagger. Thinking he was aiming at him, Heath created an ice wall, which was useless when he saw that Izuku threw his dagger behind him and it hit the henchman, who had the Mist Magic, in the shoulder. The impact brought the man to the ground and held his injured shoulder in pain with his Grimoire falling to the ground. No time to waste, Izuku landed at the fallen man, grabbed him by his dagger, which brought more pain to him, and brought him a few meters away from his friends.

“Damn! I'm going to make you pay!" Said the henchman as he tried to activate his magic without luck. Shocked, he demanded. "W-What happened to my magic?!"

Izuku leaned his head down a little as he put more pressure on the wound. "Simple, your magic is gone." Before the henchman could ask what Izuku meant by this, Izuku punched him in the face with enough force that he lost consciousness and probably a broken nose. After he put the man to ‘sleep’, he grabbed his dagger out of his shoulder, got up and turned to Lord Heath with a smirk. “Your henchmen are pretty weak if I didn’t even have to use my magic to defeat one of them, huh.” As Izuku said that, Heath never noticed that Asta was running at him and cut through his ice wall, nearly hitting him. Heath quickly created distance between him and Asta and after the little shock, Heath looked back at Izuku.

“You may be right. They may be weaker than me, but I’m on a whole other level.” Heath turned to Asta, but still talked to Izuku. “By the way, did you try to distract me.” Next, Heath created multiple ice shards again and shot them at everyone. “Let’s see what you are going to do now.”

“Damnit!” Izuku cursed under his breath as he dodged and blocked the incoming ice shards. “And I hoped that he would ignore the others if I attack him and his friends.” Izuku looked back at his friends, who tried their best to protect the innocents, however, some got hit by the shards. Before Izuku could form a plan, Heath spoke again.

“You and your friends have a lot magic, not gonna lie. It would be a waste of time to kill you and your friends.” Heath said to Izuku. “Why not run away and live another day?”

“You know it sounds like a good deal.” Izuku complimented, shocking the other Black Bulls Members, but the shock turned as fast as it came to hope. “But that’s not what heroes do!”

“Yeah!”/”That’s right!” Asta and Magna agreed with Izuku while Noelle wasn’t fully convinced.

“So be it.” Lord Heath summoned more ice shards.

‘Okay, that’s enough! I will just create a sand dome to protect the villagers while I deal with him!’ Izuku thought as he prepared his spell, however Noelle was faster than him.

“[Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon’s Lair]!”

Water began surrounding her and everyone else expect Izuku, who watched with a confused expression. ‘Didn’t expect that to happen, but never mind.’ And looked back at the three remaining intruders. His smile quickly turned into a smirk. ‘Now I can focus on those guys for a while.’

Without worrying about the villagers and his friends anymore, Izuku ran towards Heath. Heath, on the other hand, suspected that Izuku would attack again, so he summoned more ice shards to stop Izuku.

“I don’t know why, but I got this feeling that you’re not using your full power.” Heath said in his usual emotionless voice. “As if you are holding back Tell me, why are even in the Black Bulls? With your talent, you could have accomplished many things in your life.”

Izuku, in response, rubbed his chin thoughtfully and answered loosely. "That's a good question I'd love to answer." Izuku threw his dagger, like a boomerang through the ice shards, which shocked and impressed Heath and his henchmen. As before Heath was not the target, however the dagger injured his right cheek enough that blood came flowing out and hit another henchman in the thigh. The henchman had no time to pull the dagger out of his leg when Izuku brought him over with his sand magic like a Yo-Yo. Once the henchman reached Izuku, he punched him in the face with enough force that he lost consciousness like his friend and probably had a broken nose too. "Two down, two to go." Izuku said as he took his dagger and gave Heath a ‘sweet’ smile.

After seeing his smile, Heath took a step back as he felt a shiver running down his spine. And Heath wasn’t a man that got so easily scared. No. There was only one time when he felt that terrified in his entire life.

“You know, many people told me I was something special because of my magic, but every time I told them I’m just an ordinary traveler. Besides, I don’t like the attention and the fame I will get if everybody recognizes me.” Izuku told Heath as he still gave Heath the same ‘sweet’ smile.

Heath quickly turned to his last henchman and ordered him to flee. “You! Go back and tell them we couldn’t receive the object!”

“B-But, Lord Heath!” The henchman wanted to tell Heath they could still defeat those peasants, but Heath gave him a cold stare. “Y-Yes, Lord Heath!” The henchman complied. He opened his grimoire, flapped to a random page. Next, he turned himself into water and ran away.

“Well, well, well, it seems that there’re more of you.” Izuku wondered when he playfully threw his dagger from one hand to the other. “But the real question is, who and how many are there?”

“You will get nothing out of me.” Heath flipped through his grimoire until he found a spell to his liking. Before he could attack Izuku, a small part of the water dome was suddenly cut through and forward came Asta, who aimed the top of his sword at Heath. This move surprised Heath because he thought the other Black Bulls members were exhausted by his attacks a few moments ago.

“Take this!” Asta screamed as he gripped his sword tighter. To prevent the attack from hurting him too much, he created ice under Asta's feet.

After accepting the blow, he used the same spell he intended to use against Izuku.“[Ice Magic: Heavenly Ice Fang]” Heath created many large icicles from the ground behind him and one hit Asta straight against his stomach. The blow shot Asta backwards and landed hard on the ground. Luckily, the attack didn’t cause that much damage to Asta, who groaned slightly before he tried to stand up again

“Asta! Are you okay?” Izuku asked his friend.

“Yeah, I guess” Asta said as he held his stomach in pain.

“Good” Izuku let a relieved sigh at the fact that his friend was okay. “Now get back to the others!”

“What?!” Asta protested angrily. “No way! I need to punch this guy for what he did to those people!” To emphasize his point, he pointed behind him at the huge water dome, which currently protect the innocent villagers from the ice shards.

“Asta,” Izuku sighed, hoping Asta will trust him. “You will get the chance to punch him. Just trust me, okay?”

Asta, clearly angry, nodded nonetheless and went back to the water dome to rest for a while.

“You clearly believe you can defeat me?” Heath asked as soon as Asta walked away. “You must be brave or very naïve.” Heath created another icicle to hit Izuku.

However, Izuku sprang above the incoming attack without any effort and landed on the longest icicle that was directed at him. But that wasn’t enough, Heath created more and more icicles while Izuku sprang above all of them until he went behind an icicle. Perhaps taking a little break from their cat and mouse game, thought Heath. Only after a few seconds, Izuku showed up again as he sprang above the same icicle he hid behind and decided to attack Heath frontal, clearly trying to end this end this fight.

Once Izuku was within in range to pierce Heath, without killing him of course, he was instead pierced like a kebab by several ice shards from the ground. His head and arms were untouched by the ice. Blood came streaming out of his mouth. Heath walked in front of Izuku and looked him straight in the eyes.

“You disappoint me.” Heath told Izuku as he tried to break free from the ice shards. “And I thought you were something special with your talent.”

In response, Izuku just smiled. Suddenly, he tried to stab Heath with his dagger through his face. Luckily, Heath managed to block the attack by sacrificing his left arm, which caused it to be pierced by the dagger. Heath took a step back as he held his left arm in pain, but quickly looked back at Izuku as he began to chuckle.

“Check… mate.” Izuku took his last breath as he suddenly turned himself into sand.

Shocked, he looked around for any surprise attacks. After looking around for a while, he saw Izuku emerging from behind the same icicle he hid few moments ago and stopped at the top.

“I think this is the end for you.” Izuku said as he pointed at Heath. “However, I wonder if you stay conscious after ‘this’.”

Heath didn’t understand what he was talking about, so he pointed his uninjured arm at Izuku and wanted to create some ice shards, but the thing was, he couldn’t create any.

“Wha-?” Lord Heath couldn’t even ask his question before a huge sword came crashing down on him.

“Take this, asshole!” Asta screamed as he brought his sword over his shoulder. Ending this fight with Heath getting knocked out.

Relaxed, Izuku went down the icicle and put his hand out for a High-Five. Asta saw what Izuku was planning and prepared himself to return the High-Five. However, instead Izuku snapped against Asta's forehead for using the A-word.

“Language!” “Ow!”

Both teenagers then noticed that the water dome collapsed, and all the occupants inside got wet, which annoyed the biker magician a bit.

“What the- eh, whatever,” Magna shrugged it off and walked over to the unconscious intruders. He flipped through his grimoire and formed fire chains around them, which sealed their magic. As his work was done, he rubbed his hands together. “Good job, everybody! You should be proud of yourselves, rookies!”

Now, Noelle joined the group as well and she immediately approached Izuku with a neutral expression, which quickly changed to an angry one as he held Izuku by his ear.

“Why didn’t tell us that you got some kind of Anti-Magic beside your Sand-Magic?” Noelle demanded as she increased her grip on his ear while Izuku was on the edge of crying.

“N-Noelle, c-can you please let my ear go?” Izuku asked nicely but fell on deaf ears as she gripped harder on his ear. “O-Okay, okay! I don’t know much about it! I swear! I-I think it’s some kind of second attribute of my magical power! I swear!”

“So? You say it’s like a second attribute of your magic?” Noelle asked Izuku, who was at her mercy.

“Y-Yes… I-I think so…” Izuku whined and nodded, hoping Noelle will let him go. And she did!

“Well, I guess, there were some instances with person, who had two magic attributes . For example, the youngest from the Todoroki Household.” Noelle explained. “Still, you should have told us about your Anti-Magic, Izuku.”

“Yeah… sorry.” Izuku apologized as he rubbed his, probably injured, ear.

“Good.” Noelle then turned to Magna. “What’re we going to do with these guys?”

Before anyone could suggest anything, they noticed that something was growing out of Asta's shirt.

„Ahh!“ What’s happening to me?! Am I going to die?!” Asta panicked as he didn’t know if he should touch it or not.

Suddenly, an Anti-Bird emerged from Asta’s shirt as it flew away into the sky.

“I…I…” The shock was too much for Asta as he passed out on the ground.

“Welp,” Izuku commented. “It was funny, but at the same time disturbing.”

**(10 Minutes later)**

Heath opened his eyes, blinking as he had to get used to the bright sunshine before noticing that he was tied with some kind of fire chains and that his left arm was patched up with a bandage.

"What happened?" Heath wondered as he felt pain all over his body.

Suddenly his Grimoire appeared in front of him, but it wasn’t flowing, it was held by a foreign hand. Finding out who this hand belonged to, Heath looked up and saw the one guy with the sunglasses from the Black Bulls. Behind him are the rest of his group.

"Finally, you awoke from your beauty sleep. I hope you stay awake for a few questions though." Magna explained as he threw Heath's Grimoire into the air a few times and caught it again. "And believe me, you're going to chirp like a bird."

Heath looked at Magna with a cold look. "I refuse."

"Huh? What did you say?" Magna asked him when he saw something bright shining from Heaths abdomen.

"[Ice magic: Ice Funeral]."

All three intruders were then wrapped in ice and before Magna or his friends were able to do something, the human-sized ice prison broke into million small pieces. At the same time, Heath's Grimoire was turning into million small pieces, as well.

"He... He just killed himself." Noelle said, shocked to see Heath killed himself and his henchmen.

"Seems like that he, whatever he knew, would rather take it to the grave than tell us." Izuku said as he noticed Heath's pocket watch laid on the round. He went to the pocket watch, picked it up and inspected it in his hand. The pocket watch has a crack in the glass and the arrows stopped moving. "A beautiful watch. It's a pity, it's broken.'

**(In the evening)**

After the first battle of Asta and Noelle, the villagers buried the body of the village elder, Seihi, on a cliff. After most of the villagers said their last goodbye, two children remained there.

„Let’s go home, Nick.“ The girl said to her brother.

“Grandpa really loved the view from here.” The boy, Nick, said to his sister.

Behind the children stood the Black Bulls members. Magna was the first to say something. "Yeah. So, Nick, I heard that the old Man Seihi was the only one who defend this village."

Nick didn’t turn around, but in his head, he went through the moments when his grandfather tried to protect him and the village.

„He was a real man.” Magna said as he watched the sun goes down.

Eventually, Nick broke his silence. "He sounded so happy when he came back from the capital. Although he only won against some Magic Knights in gambling, he brought some gifts to the people of the village."

„Mhm!“ The girl nodded as she showed the Black Bulls her puppet. “He gave this to me and, and he brought some yummy food, too!”

Noelle went to the girl and caressed her head slightly as she gave her a small smile.

„Besides never got to be one, Grandpa always admired the Magic Knights.” Nick explained. „And they were also his regrets.“

„Regrets?“ Asta wondered.

“His biggest regret was that he never trained for the Magical Knights Entrance Exam, when he was young.” Nick explained before looking up at Magna. “But he was so proud of you, Magna! So, I want to know if I can become a Magic Knight one day, too!”

Magna was briefly shocked to see the little Nick with so much determination but nonetheless gave him a bright smile. “Of course! Nothing’s impossible! As long you train hard, you will become a Magic Knight in no time!”

“Yeah!” Asta agreed with Magna’s statement. “I mean, look at me! I’m not only a commoner, but I also have no magical power at all, and sill made it in the Black Bulls.” Now Asta came over to Nick and held his fist against Nick’s chest. “Until you become a Magic Knight, I’ll be waiting for you and be the Wizard King!”

“Ah crap, here we go again.” Magna intentionally used ‘crap’ in front of the kids as he let out a tired sigh.

When he heard Magna’s comment, Asta quickly turned around and exclaimed. “I WILL become the Wizard King! Just you see!” And so, began the small argument between Asta and Magna, whether Asta will ever become the Wizard King.

Meanwhile, Izuku chuckled at the small interaction between the two male Black Bulls members until he felt a little nudge against his side. Looking down, he saw Noelle motioned for him to give some advices to Nick too.

“What? Oh, come on, Noelle. You guys already encouraged the boy.” Eventually, Izuku agreed, not without letting out a sigh. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” With that he left a blushing Noelle to herself.

Once he reached Nick, Izuku kneeled down, just to be in the same height as him. “Look, Magna already told you to train a lot in order to be a Magic Knight.” Confused, Nick nodded. “However, training is just one aspect of being a Magic Knight. Do you know what the other and most important aspect of being a Magic Knight is?” Again, Nick shook his head. “Heroism.”

“Woah…” Nick stared in amazement.

“Yes, indeed ‘Woah’. This means always help your sister or someone else in need, but keep in mind that you are not alone. Got it?” Nick nodded. “Good.” Izuku ruffled his hair before standing up and joining his group of friends, where Asta still argued with Magna.

“…and that’s way I will become the Wizard King.” Suddenly, Asta felt a weight on his head. “Huh?” Looking up, he met the eyes from the same Anti-Bird that had been following him around. “What the- Ow!” He was cut off by the poking from the Anti-Bird with an unknown stone in its mouth. Instinctively, Asta waved his arms around him to protect himself from the Bird and tried to hit it but it kept dodging his attempts at catching it.

After a while, it landed on Izuku’s head and made itself comfortable between his hair while Izuku petted its head, while Noelle found the view somehow cute, which caused her to blush once again.

“There, there. All this flying around made you tired, right?” Finally, Izuku noticed the stone in its mouth. “Hmm? What’s this?” Cautiously, Izuku took the stone out of its mouth and as a thank you he gave it delicious cracker, which he borrowed from Charmy.

“Izuku, what’s this?” Noelle, after calming down, asked her mentor as he inspected the stone.

“I have no idea.” Izuku lied.

“Oh! This is Grandpa’s lucky charm.” Nick explained happily.

“Really? I guess, it’s yours then.” Izuku was ready to give the stone to Nick, but he refused.

“Nah, keep it as a thank you for saving us today.” Nick said with a bright smile.

“Oh. That’s very nice of- Asta, what’re you doing with your sword?!” Izuku demanded as he saw Asta approaching him with his Anti-Magic Sword.

“Don’t worry, Izuku. Just hold still.” Asta tried to keep Izuku still in order to hit the cute, according to Noelle, Anti-Bird.

“Wait, Asta! Let’s talk about this!”

Fortunately, no one got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Was this chapter good or pretty bad? Anyway, as an apology, I will tell you a little spoiler for the next chapter. Don't worry it's not a huge spoiler! Ciao!
> 
> "How long have we not seen each other, old friend?” Izuku asked the mysterious man
> 
> One Tipp: It's a BNHA character.


End file.
